Las vueltas que dan la vida
by UADBZ
Summary: AU Es impresionante como la vida puede dar giros de 180. Qué pasaría si no fuera Raditz el que va a la tierra a buscar a Kakaroto? Qué tal si fuera Bardok el que va con una tropa de guerreros? El mundo dragón ball es tal cual lo conocen, es partir de DBZ que la historia cambia radicalmente. Hay algunos destinos que no pueden cambiar, por más que la historia sea diferente.(Pausado)
1. Chapitre 1 La Invacion

Primera fic despues de mas de 10 años sin escribir as ten que tenganme paciencia ... jajaja XD.

 **Solo subire 2 capitulo por el momento. Comenten y diganme que piensan. Eso definira si continuo o no. saludos y espero que les guste. :)**

ACLARACION: El mundo de Dragon ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a TOEI y a Akira Toriyama.v

* * *

 **Planeta Tierra 9horas y 45min.**

Era un hermoso y tranquilo día de verano. El cielo era azul, limpio de nubes y la temperatura era mas que agradable.

Bulma era una joven de 19 años, que al igual que su padre el Dr Brief, era una brillante científica. Su padre, era reconocido mundialmente por crear la empresa Corporación Cápsula, donde creó las cápsulas Hoi-poi. Además de ganar varios premios nobel por sus descubrimientos científicos y tecnológicos.

El Dr Brief se encontraba observando y estudiando, hace varios días, unas naves en el espacio que se aproximaban a la tierra. Trató en varias ocasiones contactar con ellos, pero nunca hubo respuesta.

\- Esto es muy extraño… ¡Es imposible!- Dijo el Dr Brief preocupado mientras Bulma entraba al laboratorio con dos tazas de café, entregándole uno a su padre.-

\- Gracias hija... – Dijo él, dándole un sorbo. -Es la primera vez que tenemos esta clase de acercamiento, y por mas que trate de contactar con ellos no hay respuesta… lo extraño es….-

\- ¿Que es extraño? - Preguntó susurrando acercándose a la pantalla y analizando las informaciones que aparecían. – ¿Porqué será que no responden?- Tecleó rápidamente e hizo unos cálculos, verificando la velocidad, distancia y tiempo. Bulma leía atentamente las informaciones. Y mientras mas leía, mas sus ojos se agrandaban.

\- ¿Q… que significa esto? No... no puede ser… ¿ESTAN A DOS HORAS DE LA TIERRA?- Grito Horrorizada. – Pe… pero si ayer los cálculos mostraban que faltaba 2 días…. –dijó exaltada cubriendo su boca con su mano. – No puede ser… debe haber un error de cálculo… ¡Es imposible!- Gritó negando con la cabeza, tecleó nuevamente, ingresando por segunda vez los datos, pero el resultado era exactamente el mismo.

\- Los cálculos no están mal, hija…. - Suspiró cansado y angustiado tras varias trasnochadas, tratando de contactar con ellos, sin éxito. Tecleó en su ordenador y un cronómetro empezó a descontar los minutos. Faltaban exactamente 1hora y 45min para que las naves tocaran tierra. Se levantó de su asiento, la miró y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su hija. -Debes refugiarte… no sabemos en que términos vienen…. Busca a tu madre y tomen con ustedes todo lo que sea necesario… yo las alcanzaré en cuanto me comunique con el rey Osaka…

\- Pe...pero papá…. Tenemos que avisar a….-

\- ¡NO HAY TIEMPO BULMA, OBEDECE! -Gritó su padre. –

Bulma se petrificó. Nunca antes su padre le había gritado de esa manera, ni mucho menos lanzarle esa mirada. Su padre siempre fue un hombre que mantenía la calma en toda clase de situación, no importa los problemas que hubieren, el siempre encontraba la manera de solucionarlo todo. Tragó saliva y obedeció. Ya encontraría el momento para llamar a sus amigos. Dio media vuelta y corrió fuera del laboratorio. Trató de llamar a su novio, Yamcha, unas tres o cuatro veces pero sin éxito. _Hace una semana que no sé nada de él… ¡Demonios yamcha! ¿Porqué no respondes?_

Buscó a su madre Bunny quien estaba en el jardín regando alegremente las plantas. Cuando su madre la vio, sonrió.

\- ¡Bulma, Bulma!- Llamó su madre. -¡Mira! Acabo de comprar estas flores, acaban de llegar del sur de China. ¿no te parecen exóticas?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Siiii mira, se llaman Hoya o flor de porcelana, ¿verdad que son lindas?- Dijo su madre alegremente.

\- Eh... si… ¡Pero que digo! Mamá tienes que venir conmigo estamos en una situación de emergencia, se acercan unas naves y llegarán en menos de dos horas!

\- Ai pero cariño que dices…solo deben venir a visitarnos…. ¡Que emoción! ¿Y si preparo unos bocadillos para darles la bienvenida?- Dijo emocionada.

\- Que envidia me das mamá, tu siempre le ves el lado positivo a todo, ni te preocupas por nada…- Respondió levantando una ceja.

\- Ai cariño tómalo con calma, de seguro, como dije, solo vienen a visitar nuestro planeta. Espero que sean guapos.- Dijo su madre soñadora.

\- ¡Ai… eres desesperante! Ya vámonos que debemos apresurarnos y guardar algunas provisiones en las cápsulas, además tengo que avisar a Goku y los de mas… ¡y ese tonto de Yamcha que no contesta!- Gruñó Bulma perdiendo la paciencia. La tomó de la mano y fueron a la cocina.

\- ¡Mamá, debo ir a avisar a los muchachos… no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!

\- De acuerdo cariño, saluda a Yamcha por mi y dile al apuesto de Goku que me debe una cita. - Dijo sonriendo.

\- Si… Bueno ya me voy tengo que apresurarme.-

Dicho eso fue hasta el jardín, lanzó una cápsula y de ella salió una nave amarilla con las iniciales de la Corporación Cápsula.

\- ¡Con esta nave, llegaré mucho mas rápido! Es una suerte que pude modificar la potencia y velocidad… así podre llegar en cinco a diez minutos.- Dijo orgullosa de ella misma. Subió a su nave y despegó rumbo a Kame House.

* * *

 **Kame house.**

La nave aterrizó bruscamente en la pequeña isla, y Bulma salió de un salto. Al escuchar el sonido de las turbinas apagarse, El maestro Roshi salió a recibirla, al mismo tiempo que goku aterrizaba en el lugar.

\- Hola Bulma... Goku!- Dijo el maestro Roshi saludándolos.

\- Maestro Roshi.- Saludó Bulma. -¿Ya saben lo que se acerca?-

\- Justamente por eso he venido aquí también…- Dijo Goku con la mirada seria.

\- Si…- Contestó Roshi. -Se puede sentir varios ki muy poderosos…

-Si. Yo también los pude sentir… y son muchos…- Dijo el guerrero preocupados frunciendo el entre cejo.

\- Díganme… - Preguntó Bulma viendo la cara de preocupación de los dos. -¿creen que puedan vencerlos?-

\- No lo se...- Respondió Goku sombrío. -Son demasiado y muy poderosos… ¡Nunca sentí algo así!- Gruñó con los puños apretados.

\- ¡Qué! Gritó Bulma.

\- Por mas que fuera uno contra uno… no creo tener el nivel suficiente para ganarle.- dijo Goku impotente.

\- Entonces…- dijo Bulma horrorizada.

\- Exactamente, Bulma…- Dijo el maestro Roshi. -Solo nos queda esperar que vengan pacíficamente.-

Quedaron un momento en silencio. Se sentían impotentes. Es el peor sentimiento que un guerrero puede tener.

\- De igual manera... Intervino nuevamente Goku levantando la mirada al cielo. Pelearé hasta el final…

\- Nosotros también … Dijeron Krilin y Ten Shin Han, mientras aterrizaban en el lugar. Luego aterrizó Yamcha con Puar.

\- Hola chicos, ¿ya sintieron ese poder?- Dijo con vos asustada.

\- Si, son muy poderosos…- Se inquietó Ten.

\- ¿Porqué creen que vengan?- Preguntó Yamcha nuevamente. En eso sintió la mirada de odio de Bulma. Sudo frio, y le sonrió apenado.

\- Oye Yamcha! ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas?- Reclamó Bulma colocando sus manos en su cadera. -¡Traté de llamarte miles de veces y nunca contestaste!

\- Eh… yo… no tenía mi teléfono conmigo….- Trató de explicar, pero Bulma no le dio el tiempo de seguir.

\- ¡Eso no explica el por qué no apareciste en toda una semana!- Gritó

\- Vamos amor, no te enfades… tu sabes que en época de torneo estoy muy ocupado...-

\- Eso a mí no me importa… hubieses, aunque sea llamado.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

\- ¡Tranquilícense!- Reclamó Roshi. - Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar.

\- Si. tienes razón… lo siento…- dijo Bulma bajando la cabeza apenada por hacer semejante espectáculo. – Bueno. creo que mejor vuelvo a mi casa, no quiero dejar solos a mis padres. Nos vemos chicos.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su nave, dando una última mirada a sus amigos y despegando sin mas.

\- ¿Ustedes que dicen, chicos?- Preguntó Krilin. – ¿Creen que tengamos alguna posibilidad?

-No estoy seguro, muchacho….- Respondió Rochi.- Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que hay que estar listos para cualquier cosa.

 **Corporación capsula.**

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, el tiempo se acercaba cada vez mas a la hora de aterrizaje. Faltaban solo 50 minutos para que tocaran tierra. El Dr Brief estaba frente a la pantalla llamando en video conferencia al rey Osaka, y mientras esperaba que el rey apareciera, miraba una de las pantallas donde la gente estaba conmocionada con los avistamientos. Algunas personas tenían carteles, afirmando que era el fin del mundo, otros estaban de rodilla rezando…. En eso el reportero aparece en pantalla.

\- ¡Esto es algo sorprendente queridos espectadores! ¡Nunca antes en la historia de la humanidad se vio algo parecido a esto! Hay cientos y cientos de naves en forma de esferas, acercándose cada vez más a una velocidad increíble… ya podemos apreciarlos con mucha mas claridad… Según algunos científicos, estarían tocando tierra en 45 minutos, cerca de la capital del Oeste a unos 30 kilómetros aproximadamente. Ya tenemos algunos profesionales en el lugar y…- El Dr Brief bajó el volumen cuando el rey apareció en pantalla.-

\- Cómo está Dr Brief? Tiempo sin vernos…-

\- Eh si… muy bien gracias majestad...- Saludó inclinándose. - Majestad… Usted sabe que no lo llamaría si no fuera una emergencia….-

\- Si… Lo se… ¿No son buenas noticias, verdad? – Preguntó serio. -¿No pudieron contactar con las naves, cierto? – El Dr Brief negó con la cabeza. El rey bajó la mirada pensativo unos segundo.

\- La verdad es… que no tengo ninguna información… al no haber podido entrar en contacto con ellos...– Dijo bajando la cabeza. - Si le soy sincero…no creo que vengan con buenas intenciones... - Terminó de decir. –

\- Ya veo…- Respondió el rey tragando saliva. -No queda de otra mas que… mandar a todas las tropas… usaremos las nuevas armas tecnológicas que nos entregó su compañía… también pensaba llamar al maestro Roshi para que convocara a los guerreros Z…

\- Todas las estrategias son buenas en estos momentos. No podemos confiarnos... Lamento mucho… su majestad… no haberle podido ser mas útil… - Dijo el Dr Brief con tristeza.

\- No lo lamente Dr. Brief… Ustedes hizo suficiente y todo lo que estaba a su alcance… ahora me encargo yo de todo… con su tecnología y mis hombres lucharemos hasta la muerte para defender nuestro planeta. - Dijo con confianza. - Ahora… debemos apresurarnos no hay mas tiempo que perder.

Los dos hombres se despidieron una última vez y cortando con la llamada _._ Se levantó de su silla, recogió algunas cápsulas, tomó a Tama entre sus brazo y antes de cruzar la puerta, volteó y miró el tiempo restante. Faltaban solo 15 minutos para que las naves tocaran tierra. _Estamos en tus manos, Kamisama..._

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2 Mision cumplida

**Planeta Vegita.**

En una sala de entrenamiento se podía escuchar los golpes de puño y patadas. El príncipe Vegeta, heredero a la corona, entrenaba como de costumbre para así volverse siempre más fuerte, quería a toda costa sobre pasar a su padre. De hecho estaba seguro que al final del mes ya lo sobrepasaría por mucho.

\- Pri… Príncipe… - Dijo un soldado retorciéndose en el piso, tosiendo sangre. El príncipe gruñó y le dio una patada en las costillas.-

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, insecto? ¡Levántate de una buena vez y pelea! - Gritó el príncipe. -¡Se supone que eres un saiyajin de élite, maldita sea!- Dándole otro golpe pero el soldado perdió conocimiento y se enfureció aún más. - DAIKO!- Llamó gritando. El aludido apareció rápidamente por la puerta, hizo una reverencia y miró a su compañero inconsciente en el piso. ¡ _Uno más… Por lo menos, ya no los mata!_ Pensó el soldado. Ya se estaba volviendo costumbre que el príncipe mandara al tanque a sus oponentes.

El príncipe estaba de espaldas secándose el sudor y sin voltearse dijo. -Lleva a este insecto al tanque… Y llama a Napa, que se presente de inmediato en la sala del trono.-

\- Enseguida majestad.- Obedeció Daiko, cargó a su compañero y salió de la sala de entrenamientos para llevarlo a la área médica. Al mismo tiempo, activó su rastreador y llamó a Napa.

\- Napa, habla Daiko.-

\- ¿Qué quieres, Daiko?- Respondió con respiración agitada. -Estoy en medio de un entrenamiento.-

\- El príncipe solicitó tu presencia en sala de trono.- Informó. - Yo que tú voy de inmediato… El príncipe estaba de muy mal humor. Ahora mismo vengo de la sala de entrenamiento y estoy llevando a Krohl al área médica…

\- Bien, ahora mismo voy…- Dijo suspirando. ¡ _Demonios! ¿Y ahora qué?_ Pensó el guerrero _._ El príncipe se estaba volviendo cada vez más exigente y más fuerte. No se daba cuenta que ya no había rival para él. Ya había matado 20 soldados el mes anterior. Si no fuera por la intervención de su padre, los guerreros élites estarían en peligro de extinción.

El príncipe estaba que echaba chispas, caminaba por el pasillo y los soldados al sentirlo bajaban la cabeza y lo reverenciaban automáticamente. Conocían perfectamente el carácter y la reputación que tenía el príncipe. Estando de mal humor como lo estaba en esos momentos, podía matar a cualquiera que se le atravesara en su camino. Vegeta abrió la puerta de la sala de trono estruendosamente e ingresó.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Vegeta?- Reclamó el Rey lanzándole una mirada reprobadora.

\- Ese inepto de Napa….- Gruñó el príncipe apretando los puño y la vena marcada en su frente. En ese momento apareció Napa agitado por llegar a la sala de trono en un tiempo record. Fijo su mirada en el príncipe, quien lo miraba con odio y se puso nervioso.

\- ¡Napa...eres un inútil!- Escupió el príncipe. -Explícame que mierda sucede con los soldados élite…-

\- ¿Príncipe? - Dijo parpadeando sin entender.

\- ¿Sabes cúantos soldados mandé al tanque hoy? – Preguntó frunciendo aún más su entre cejo y acercándose más a su lacayo. – ¡VEINTE! MALDITA SEA! NO AGUANTARON NI CINCO SEGUNDOS PELEANDO. ¡ES INAUDITO! – Gritó el príncipe tomándole del cuello y haciendo presión. -Se supone que tú eres el encargado de las selecciones y los entrenamientos… ¿qué mierda son estos soldados?

\- Pero… princ… - Tartó de explicar Napa pero Vegeta estaba apretando demasiado y ya no pasaba el aire. Puso sus manos sobre la mano de vegeta tratando de soltarse pero sin éxito. –

\- ¡YA CALMATE VEGETA!- Regañó su padre. - Tu poder de pelea ha aumentado considerablemente en estos últimos días…. Por supuesto que ningun élite podrá ser un contrincante apropiado para ti. Napa no tiene la culpa… ¡ya suéltalo!-

\- Hmph. – Hizo el príncipe

Soltó bruscamente a Napa, haciendo que este cayera y tosiera como nunca. Se cruzó de brazos y fue a sentarse al lado de su padre. -En eso tienes razón… pero de igual manera es inaceptable…- Gruñó el príncipe, mirando al soldado que se masajeaba el cuello enrojecido.

– Quiero que se refuercen los entrenamientos al doble ¿me entendiste? Ahora retírate no quiero volver a ver tu sucia cara por el resto del día.-

\- Eh… si, príncipe…- Dijo Napa Nervioso. Reverencio y salió rápidamente, para no decir corriendo de la sala.

El rey miró a su hijo. Estaba orgulloso. Su fuerza que aumentaba cada día más... E _stoy seguro que ya alcanzó mi nivel de pelea y solo va a cumplir 23 años… No cabe duda que es mi hijo… un saiyajin prodigio, un súper saiyajin._ Sonrió de costado.

\- ¿Ya tienes algún reporte de la misión de Bardok?- Preguntó el rey, apoyando su codo por el apoya brazo y su cabeza en su mano.

\- Lo último que reportaron fue que estaban a 15 minutos de tocar tierra. En estos momento ya deben haber purgado el planeta…- Comentó el príncipe lamiéndose los labios... Hizo una seña con la mano para que algún sirviente se acercara. Enseguida se acercó un esclavo regordete, con la piel verde pálida y grandes ojos negros. Le sirvió un poco de vino en una copa y se lo entregó. El príncipe tomó un trago y continúo. – Es una lástima que no pude ir a divertirme un poco… - Reclamó el príncipe.

\- Vamos, Vegeta, iba a ser una estupidez que vayas… El nivel de pelea de esos terrícolas no merecía tu desplazamiento.- Dijo el rey bebiendo de su copa. -¡Bardok era el adecuado! Además, fue a comprobar si su hijo aún esta con vida…- El rey miró de soslayo a su hijo quien no decía nada molesto. - Vamos, no te enfades… Cuando estén de regreso, te dejaré escoger primero a las terrícolas más bellas para tu harem personal, ¿qué dices? -

\- Hmph.- Hizo el príncipe cruzándose de brazos. - Dejaré pasar por esta vez solo porque Bardok fue a buscar al inútil de Kakaroto.- Dijo refunfuñando _. Ya no puedo esperar para renovar la colección de hembras de mi harem._ Pensó y sonrió perversamente.

* * *

 **Planeta Tierra 15 horas**

Había explosiones provenientes de diferentes zonas del planeta. Estos seres nunca vinieron pacíficamente. Ellos vinieron a conquistar. Tomaban prisioneros y los llevaban a sus naves, y los que se resistían, los matában o los torturaban. Era una verdadera masacre. Solo tomaban a los adultos más fuertes y sanos sean hombre o mujeres. Los ancianos tenían solo un destino, la muerte. al igual que los niños menores de 10 años.

Se podía ver cuerpos esparcidos por todos lados. Algunos trataban de escapar pero con los rastreadores fácilmente los encontraban. Bardok miraba desde lo alto atento a su rastreador. Pudo detectar en varias ocasiones varios ki superiores a los demás, pero uno de ellos era aún más elevado. Estaba seguro que ese ki pertenecía a su hijo. _Kakaroto..._

\- General…- Llamó una saiyajin a su espalda, pero Bardok no volteó y mantuvo su posición. Estaba concentrado en su rastreador. – Tenemos… un problema… - Prosiguió. - Creo que encontramos a Kakaroto... estaba luchando con un grupo de guerreros. Lo reconocimos por su enorme parecido con usted.– Bardok volteó a verla demostrando que tenía toda su atención. – Nos tomaron por sorpresa... No logro explicarlo pero por momentos sus ki aparecían en el rastreador y luego desaparecían rápidamente... es muy extraño… es como si el rastreador se hubiera vuelto loco.-

\- Entiendo…- Dijo Bardok arrugando el entrecejo. - Ellos conocen la técnica de mantener sus ki al mínimo para que no los puedan detectar. Ya había visto esta técnica en otros planeta.- dijo pensativo.

\- Manténganse alertas y cuando aparezcan avísenme de inmediato- Ordenó Bardok.- No podrán seguir ocultándose por mucho tiempo.- Dijo sonriendo.

Con ese pensamiento se volteó y sobrevoló el lugar atento a su rastreador. Presionó el botón llamando a su soldado.

\- Taro. ¿Ya hicieron el triaje de los terrícolas?-

\- Afirmativo general. Ya seleccionamos a los terrícolas. Los separamos por género y edades, como ordenó. Solo estamos aguardando el cierre para que podamos culminar la misión.-

\- Excelente soldado. ¡Manténganse alertas! Aparentemente, mi hijo Kakaroto, está por los alrededores luchando del lado terrícola... Avísenme cualquier irregularidad.-

\- Entendido General.- Finalizó Taro y se cortó la llamada.

* * *

 **Corporacion Cápsula**

No muy lejos de ahí, en la corporación capsula, Bulma y sus padres seguían lo que estaba sucediendo en las informaciones, estaban horrorizados. La Sra. Brief abrazaba a su marido quien trataba de consolarla. Bulma miraba sin pestañear con los puños apretados y las lágrimas a punto de caer. Sentía rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer nada. _Esto no puede estar pasando…. Espero que los muchachos estén bien…Yamcha…_ Pensó abrazándose a ella misma _._ De repente la señal se cortó y ya no hubo transmisión.

\- No…- Gritó Bulma tocando la pantalla, sus lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas ya no pudo contenerlas. Aún se podían escuchar las fuertes explosiones a fuera. Se acercó a sus padres y los abrazó. Tenía miedo, pero más rabia que otra cosa.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Unas tres o cuatro horas desde que todo empezó? Las explosiones se calmaban poco a poco hasta que ya no hubo más ruido. ¿Sera que ya se habían marchado?

\- ¿Creen que ya se fueron?- Pregunto Bunny tratando de guardar la calma. – ¿Cómo pudieron atacar nuestro tan bello planeta?- dijo sollozando.

\- No lo sé, pero no creo que sea prudente salir por el momento.- Le respondió su marido, abrazándola y acariciándole la espalda.

Bulma se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos y se levantó los puños apretados. Ya no aguantaba más. Tenía que salir. Tenía que ver. No aguantaba más estar encerrada escondida mientras los demás estaban muriendo.

\- ¡Papá tengo que salir... necesito saber… necesito ver…. no soporto quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!-

\- ¡Hija no! No lo permitiré….- Le sujetó del brazo. - No permitiré perderte a tí también… Hay que mantenernos juntos. Dijo quebrándose y derramando sus lágrimas al recordar a su amada Tight.

 **Flash back**

10 años atrás.

-¿Hola Tight como estás Hija? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje, pudiste encontrar respuestas a tu investigación? Tu madre y yo te extrañamos mucho y Bulma pregunta, todo el tiempo, cuando su hermana mayor volverá.- dijo su padre alegremente al escuchar a su hija después de una semana sin noticias de ella.

-¡Hola papá!- Rió Tight al escucharlo hacer tantas preguntas. - ¡Tranquilo papá! Tuve un muy buen viaje y sí, he encontrado mucha información aquí, creo que estoy a punto de culminar mi investigación.- Comentó Tight emocionada. -¡Solo me falta una investigación más! Yo también los extraño mucho. ¡Les prometo que de aquí a dos meses estaré de vuelta a casa!-

\- ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de tí! no cabe duda que eres mi hija! Sonrió El Dr. Brief, orgulloso de su primogénita. -Es una lástima que tu madre y Bulma no estén aquí para verte y saludarte.-

-No te preocupes papá, volveremos a hablar muy pronto de nuevo. Sabes cómo es mamá no puede evitar ir a nuevos lugares, sobre todo cuando se trata de pastelillos.- Rió Tight pensando que ahora que ella ya no estaba, Bulma era su nueva víctima. –Bueno papá, debo colgar aquí ya es muy tarde. Son casi las dos de la mañana y debo despertarme muy temprano para tomar mi vuelo. Los llamo ni bien llegue a destino.-

-Está bien hija, te amo y te extraño mucho.- Se emocionó su padre. A lo que ella también respondió que lo amaba y que ponto se volverían a ver. El video llamada terminó.

Pero Tight nunca llegó a destino. Tu vieron un accidente y nadie sobrevivió. Nunca pudieron explicar las causas de accidente. Desde ese días el Dr. Brief se prometió siempre investigar más, encontrar nuevas tecnologías y mejorar la calidad y seguridad de las naves. Meses se quedó en su laboratorio sin salir.

 **Fin de Flash back**

\- ¡No quiero perderte a ti también!- Dijo el Dr. Brief, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, era la primera vez que Bulma veía llorar a su padre. Cuando Tight falleció, su padre no lloró nunca en frente suyo. Siempre que aproximaba el aniversario de fallecimiento de su hermana, su padre se encerraba en su laboratorio y nadie podía interrumpirlo ni siquiera la Sra. Brief. El corazón de Bulma se quebró al verlo así y cedió, se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó. Bunny no resistió ver esa escena y los abrazó también.

-Son todo lo que me queda… Debemos estar juntos. No debemos separarnos, cuando esto acabe... – No pudo terminar su frase ya que la puerta donde estaban refugiados explotó y tres saiyajins ingresaron.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí. Dijo uno de los soldados.

\- ¿co…como nos encontraron?- Peguntó asustado el Doc. Brief, tratando de mantener la calma. Al mismo tiempo empujó a su esposa e hija a tras de él de manera protectora.

\- ¡Sabía que quedaban todavía algunas alimañas, mi rastreador no podía equivocarse!- Rió el segundo soldado omitiendo la pregunta de Dr. Brief.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros, maldita sea?! ¡Déjenos en paz!- Gritó Bulma.

\- ¡Cállate maldita terrícola!- Gritó el segundo soldado

-¡Kohl, Mallow! Dejen de estar jugando y sujétenlos…- Gruñó el tercer soldado que resultó ser ¿una mujer? – General, hemos encontrados a 3 terrícolas más, son los últimos que quedan.-

-¡Buen trabajo Celery! Ya pueden volver a la nave, Kakaroto ya está controlado al igual que los demás guerreros.-

-Entendido.- Respondió la saiyajin. Corto la comunicación y miró a los prisioneros. Al fin la misión terminó. Fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensaron. No cabe duda que los terrícolas son muy débiles. Sonrió sádicamente y dijo. - Ya escucharon al general, VAMONOS!-

* * *

 ** _Continuara…._**

 ** _Bueno Hasta aquí llegamos…. Díganme sus opiniones, si vale la pena seguirla o no, voy a ir desarrollando de a poco, asi que ténganme paciencia jajaja. Y perdón si es que encuentran faltas ortográficas… Si de repente me quieren lanzar ideas, con gusto podría incorporarlas al desarrollo de la historia. En fin me despido._**

 ** _Saludos ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Vegetasei

Bueno aqui les dejo el 3er capitulo, lo se... dije que solo subiria los 2 primeros capitulos pero subire todo lo que ya tengo escrito. el cuartos capitulo ya esta terminado tb solo lo estoy editando y corrigiendo. borrando y agregando para que quede bien.

bueno ahora si, buena lectura!

Espero les guste :)

* * *

 **40 min antes.**

Goku y los guerreros Z fueron rodeados rápidamente, eran demasiados, pero no se rendirían jamás.

-¡Rayos, son demasiados! Dijo Krilin en posición de defensa

-Nos acorralaron… dijo Ten poniéndose espalda a espalda con Yamcha y Krilin

-Mejor ríndanse terrícolas! ya jugamos suficiente con ustedes. Se burló un saiyajin con cabello largo negro y descuidado.

\- ¡Oye Raditz, hagamos una apuesta! Dijo una mujer saiyajin con una sonrisa de costado. – ¡El que acabe con 3 de estos 4 terrícolas gana!

\- ¡Buena idea küma!, ¿Cuál será el premio para el ganador?- Preguntò riendo

-¿Qué te parece si el perdedor paga 4 rondas de tragos?-

\- ¡Echo, Prepárate para perder!- Dijo Raditz con una sonrisa más amplia.

Los guerreros Z lanzaron una mirada llena de odio. Eso tipos estaban jugando y burlándose de ellos descaradamente.

\- Malditos…- Dijo Krilin entre dientes.

\- Demonios…- Gruño Yamcha mirando hacia donde Goku, quien luchaba dificultosamente con otro saiyajin. – ¿Que haremos, son muy fuertes?_

-¡No se rindan muchachos! Dijo Roshi.-

Los dos saiyajin se abalanzaron sobre ellos. No les tomo mucho tiempo acabar con ellos. El primero en caer fue Yamcha, quien, al recibir una patada en la nuca, perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Mientras que Ten Shin Han usaba una de sus técnicas. Juntò sus manos haciendo un triángulo.

\- ¡KIKO… HOOOO!- Grito él y la energía se disparó directo hacia la saiyajin, pero su ataque fue desviado fácilmente. Küma lo miró con una sonrisa sádica y en un pestañeo apareció frente a él – No puede ser!- zusurrò él. La saiyajin colocó su palma sobre su abdomen, sin que Ten tuviera tiempo de hacer algo, y disparó una esfera de energía que atravesó su abdomen. El grito de dolor del guerrero desgarr a todos menos a los saiyajin que disfrutaban de esos gritos.

-¡Ups!- Río la saiyajin escandalosamente. – Creo que me excedí…-

-TEEEEEN! Grito krilin al ver a su amigo caer sin signos de vida. Esa distracción le costó caro. Raditz le dio un golpe en la quijada y lo mandó a volar, para luego aparecer encima de él y darle una última patada en la espalda estrellándolo al suelo inconsciente.

Al final quedaban solo Roshi y Goku. Goku miró a sus amigos -¡ _Maldición, no se los perdonaré!-_ Pensó él, apretando los puños y elevando su ki por la furia. Cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre su enemigo, apareció de repente otro saiyajin. Su poder de pelea era mucho mayor al de los demás. Todos quedaron paralizados, no solamente por su gran poder de pelea sino también por su enorme parecido a Goku. ¿Eran idénticos!

\- ¡Hasta que al fin te encuentro!- Dijo Bardok cruzándose de brazos. - Has crecido bastante...Kakaroto.-

-¿Ka… Karoto?- Dijo confundido

\- Ese es tu nombre… ¡No me digas que has olvidado hasta eso, Kakaroto!- Gruñó el saiyajin.

\- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME CON ESE NOMBRE TAN EXTRAÑO!- Gritó molesto. -Mi nombre es Goku, ¿Entendiste! -

\- Hmph…- lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo. - ¿Acaso no recibiste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza?- Preguntó Bardok tratando de entender su falta de memoria.

-¿Eh…?-

\- ¿Cuando eras un niño, no te pegaste duro en la cabeza?- Dijo Bardok perdiendo paciencia. -¡Responde!-

\- Si… - Confirmó Goku rascándose la cabeza tratando de recordar. - No lo recuerdo muy bien pero… cuando era pequeño me di un golpe muy duro en la cabeza… aún tengo la cicatriz…-

\- Hmph... Es lo que suponía…- Dijo tocándose el mentón.

\- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?- Preguntó impaciente. Los demás miraban el intercambio asombrado aun por el parecido. El Maestro Roshi ahora entendía todo. Su asombroso poder de pelea desde un niño, y sobre todo el origen de su cola.

\- Goku… - Intervino su maestro acercándose a él. - Hace mucho tiempo… tu abuelo Gohan me conto que, un día, encontró un objeto en lo más profundo del valle... Al acercarse, vio una capsula en forma de esfera… ¡ Y dentro de ella, se encontraba un bebé con cola! Él se lo llevó para educarlo, pero… parecía ser que era muy agresivo y tenía muchas dificultades para cuidar de él… Sin embargo, un día de esos, el bebé cayó en un precipicio y se dio un golpe mortal… Aunque el bebé sobrevivió con la ayuda de su gran poder de pelea y además ese niño no volvió a ser agresivo y desde ese entonces fue bueno…- Expusé el Maestro Roshi.

\- ¿Entonces… ese bebé era yo?- Preguntó entendiendo poco a poco. -¡Oye… un momento!, ¿Y quién diablos eres tú?- Reclamó el muchacho apuntándolo con el dedo.

Bardok llevaba una sonrisa de costado. Podía ver que su hijo aún tenía un poco de temperamento saiyajin, ya tendría tiempo de moldearlo y enseñarle de nuevo a ser un verdadero guerrero saiyajin. Se descruzó de brazos y dijo.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Bardok, soy el general del ejército de Vegetasei y la mano derecha del Rey Vegeta!- Dijo orgulloso. -¡Además… yo soy tu padre!- Agregó esperando ver alguna reacción de su hijo. Este se paralizó ¿Qué?, ¿Qué era su padre?, ¡Imposible! Al no tener ninguna reacción Bardok continuó. –Tu no perteneces a la raza humana de este planeta… eres un saiyajin y tu planeta natal es Vegita. ¡Perteneces a la raza más poderosa de todo el universo!-

No sabía que pensar. Se puso pálido y su corazón comenzó a bombear a mil por hora. Toda su vida creyendo que era alguien, diferente sí, pero de otro planeta, de otra raza… No había palabra que pudiera explicar su estado en esos momentos. Se sentía inseguro, confundido, sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. Toda esa información, era demasiado para asimilar. No sabía cómo debía tomarlo… cómo reaccionar… Abrió la boca para decir algo pero de ella no salió ningún sonido más que un susurro. –no… no es cierto… No te creo… -

Los guerreros Z se miraron entre sí. – ahora todo tiene sentido- Dijo Krilin. Los demás solo asintieron. Eso explicaba de donde venía tanto poder, y sobre todo el misterio de su cola. El pertenecía a esa raza. Goku era un saiyajin… su amigo era un saiyajin.

Bardok bajó su mirada y frunció el ceño, fijando su mirada en la cintura de su hijo. Algo no cuadraba, faltaba algo. Sus ojos se agrandaron. _-Su cola… ¿dónde estaba su cola?_ – ¿Do... Donde está tu cola?-

Goku volvió a la realidad. Siguió su mirado y luego lo miró. – ¡Mi cola me la quitaron hace mucho tiempo!-

¿Qu… qué? ¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo? ¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO!- Gritó furioso. –De seguro es por eso que te llevas bien con los individuos de este planeta…- Criticó su padre.

-¡YA BASTA!- Gritó Goku. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No lo quería oír más. Quería cerrarle la boca de una buena vez por todas. – No me importa si yo vengo de otro planeta o si soy quien sabe que o si tú eres mi padre… ¡ustedes son de lo peor… y jamás iré con ustedes!- Aseguró el guerreo.

Bardok se tensó, apretó la mandíbula y su vena empezó a notarse sobre su frente. Ya no iba a soportar su insolencia. Su hijo estaba del lado terrícola y su paciencia ya se había agotado. Goku se puso en posición de ataque para hacerle entender que no se rendiría y dijo finalmente. - Yo soy Goku y fui criado aquí en la tierra…. ¡ASI QUE LARGENSE!

Bardok no aguantó más. Estaba furioso por su comportamiento, furioso por permitir que le cortaran la cola, furioso por olvidar su origen, y sobre todo furioso por oponerse a su propia raza. – ¡Eres un insolente!- Pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre su hijo y darle una merecida paliza, su rastreador vibró y pudo escuchar la voz de Celery.

-General… - Llamó Celery. -¡Hallamos a una mujer y a su crio y los tenemos aquí con nosotros, no lo va a creer cuando lo vea!-

\- ¡Ahora no Celery! - Dijo Bardok entre dientes, sin perder a su hijo de vista.

\- ¡Pero general, tiene que ver esto!- Insistió –El crio… tiene cola….

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?!

\- ¡El crio tiene cola! Eso quiere decir que…

\- Que tiene sangre saiyajin…- Terminó de decir Bardok pensativo y deshaciendo su posición de ataque. Miró a su Hijo sorprendido y sonrió. – ¡Excelente trabajo soldado!- Dijo simplemente. -Mantén a la hembra y la cría, separados de los demás. Enseguida voy para allá.- Su sonrisa se amplió.

\- Entendido general.-

Bardok avanzó lentamente hacia su hijo quien al verlo avanzar se puso en guardia. -¡ _Con que los terrícolas son genéticamente compatibles con la nuestra! Supe de algunas razas, donde las hembras podían quedar preñadas pero… al llegar al tercer mes perdía al crio y la hembra moría también. ¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba!-_

\- Dime Kakaroto….- Dijo deteniendo su avance a unos metros de su hijo. – Será mejor que cooperes y obedezcas por las buenas.- Goku frunció el ceño atento a lo que haría. - Me acaban de informar que encontraron… algo muy interesante...-

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Gruñó Goku sin entender.

\- Tu hijo…- Soltó su padre. Goku se paralizó y tragó saliva. _– Gohan…_ \- pensó. - Será mejor que no hagas ninguna estupidez y vengas conmigo de una buena vez. Tu hijo tiene sangre saiyajin por ende, tiene que crecer con los suyos.-

\- ¡Eres un miserable… si le tocas un solo pelo a Gohan te mataré!- Dijo entre dientes y apretando lo spuños impotente.

-Tranquilo muchacho. - Se burló su padre. - A tu crio no le pasará nada… pero si no cooperas… no te aseguro que tu hembra sobreviva.-

 _\- Milk…-_ Goku se quedó sin reacción alguna. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si se oponía y seguía luchando las probabilidades de ganar eran nulas… y matarían a Milk. No tenía opción… ¿Pero y sus amigos? Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Nunca antes se había sentido tan acorralado como en esos momentos... Miró hacia el costado y vio a sus amigos con la mirada sombría. Luego volteó a ver a su maestro. Este asintió con la cabeza. Le quería hacer entender que no se sintiera culpable, que él no tenía la culpa. Su maestro se dejó amarrar por otros saiyajin y lo llevaron con los demás guerreros Z. Goku bajó la mirada resignado y avergonzado por no poder hacer nada. Expiró y dijo.

\- Bien…. Iré con ustedes. ¡Pero quiero que prometan algo! - Dijo Goku serio, mirando a su padre quien sonreía. – Quiero que dejen a mis amigos vivir.-

\- Hmph…- Respondió Bardok arqueando una ceja. Su hijo era demasiado… Gentil. Los saiyajin no tenían amigos, solo compañeros, compañeros de combate, o compañera de apareamiento. Pero ¿amigos? ¿Qué demonios era "un amigo"? - No puedo prometerte eso… Esa es decisión del Rey Vegeta. -

¿El rey Vegeta? Se preguntó Goku, mientras asentía. No tenía de otra, solo quedaba esperar a que ese tal rey del que hablaban, fuere benevolente. Y con ese pensamiento, se acercó a su padre. Bardok lo miró y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, quien de inmediato lo retiró bruscamente de un manotazo. - _Aun tienes el orgullo saiyajin. Ya veras te hare recordar quien eras_.- Miró a su tropa y ordenó levantar vuelo.

\- ¡VAMONOS!-

La misión había terminado.

* * *

 **Planeta Vegita.**

Había mucho movimiento ese día. Hoy por fin, después de 1 semana de viaje por el espacio, aterrizarían en suelo saiyajin. El rey había ordenado preparar un banquete, como cada vez que sus tropas volvían exitosos de sus misiones. Todos los sirvientes del palacio corrian de aquí para allá para terminar de decorar y limpiar los últimos detalles. Las naves aterrizaron sin ningún problema, el primero en llegar había sido Bardok quien ni bien tocó tierra, salió y se dirigió hacia un soldado que lo estaba esperando.

-General Bardok.- Dijo el soldado con un saludo saiyajin.

-Uta.- Respondió con el mismo saludo.

-El rey ya lo está esperando en la sala de trono, general.-

\- Si, ahora voy para allá.- Dijo volteándose hacia su nave. – Ya sal de ahí de una buena vez y apresúrate.-

El soldado volteó hacia la nave por donde un sujeto igualito al general salía. ¿Acaso era Turles, el hermano de Bardok? No… este sujeto era algo diferente, su expresión era diferente, Incluso su atuendo era diferente y raro. Se quedó confundido y miró alternamente a Bardok y a su copia. Goku llegó a donde estaban ellos y Uta unió los cabos. ¿Sería acaso el hijo perdido de Bardok?

-Hum… ¿general?- Se animó el soldado. -Acaso este joven es…-

-¡Así es soldado… él es Kakaroto mi hijo!- Respondió Bardok. El soldado abrió sus ojos y sonrió asintiendo. Bardok miró nuevamente a su hijo. – Vamos, el rey nos está esperando.-

Juntos caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, Goku no podía evitar admirar cada pasillo por donde iban. _-Este lugar era gigantesco...-_

Cuando estuvieron en la nave encerrados por 1 semana, su padre le contó sobre la historia de los saiyajin, sobre el rey Vegeta y sobre su hijo el príncipe. Le contó cómo funcionaban las cosas en el paneta Vegita, que los saiyajins se clasificaban según su poder de pelea. Había tres rangos, los saiyajins élite, los saiyajin de clase media y los saiyajins de clase baja. Finalmente le habló sobre su madre Gine quien era una clase baja. No era guerrera pero estaba a cargo de la distribución de los alimentos y su hermano Raditz quien era un clase media. Le comento también sobre el porqué lo habían enviado a la tierra y cuál era su misión. Ya empezaba a tener más claridad y al pasar los días, la rabia de Goku fue apagándose para convertirse en curiosidad. Quería saber más sobre su raza, mas sobre su familia. Se preguntaba como era su madre y su hermano. Como habría sido su vida, si no se hubiese golpeado la cabeza y si hubiera cumplido con su misión. -Kakaroto….- Escuchó en susurro. – Kakaroto…- escuchó más fuerte.

\- Eh… sí...- dijo él riendo nerviosamente con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

\- Kakaroto presta atención… - Lo regañó. - Ahora estaremos en presencia del rey y probablemente el príncipe también esté. Sabes que hacer, y sobre todo no hables a menos que te hagan preguntas. El resto déjamelo a mi.

\- Si… ya lo entendí.

En eso los guardias frente a la puerta, anunciaron al rey y los dejaron pasar. Ingresaron a la sala y ahí estaba el rey sentado en su trono con una sonrisa de costado, haciéndoles una seña para que se acercaran. Goku lo miró detalladamente. Era imponente, se podía sentir su enorme poder de pelea, mucho más alto que el de su padre. Al acercarse, Bardok reverenció al rey y su hijo lo imitó de inmediato.

\- ¡Bardok, al fin llegas!- Dijo el rey, luego fijó su mirada en la persona a su lado. - Veo que encontraste a tu hijo… ¿Kakaroto, verdad?-

\- Eh… si, mi nombre es Kakaroto, pero en la tierra me llamaban Goku. Bardok le dio un codazo en las costillas, mirándolo con reproche.

\- Tranquilo Bardok... – Dijo el rey divertido. – Bien muchacho… ¿tu padre ya te habrá informado de todo, no?- Pregunto estudiándolo para luego mirar a su padre.

-Sí, majestad, ya está al tanto de todo. -contestó Bardok sin darle el tiempo a Goku de responder.-

-Bien… luego tendremos tiempo para determinar tu rango y darte un puesto. Hasta entonces puedes retirar te Kakaroto, un sirviente te guiará a tus aposentos mientras esperas a tu padre.-

Goku lo miró confundido y luego miró a su padre alarmado.

-¿Pero… qué pasara con Milk y Gohan, cuándo los veré?- Susurró a su padre.

\- Obedece Kakaroto… - le respondió del mismo todo. -Yo me encargaré de eso, tengo que hablar primero con el rey.

Goku no replicó más y obedeció. Al salir se encontró con un sirviente que ya lo estaba esperando. No pertenecía a la raza saiyajin puesto que su piel era de color morado, tenía los ojos rasgados y su cabello era blanco, lucia muy chistoso.

\- Hola, soy Goku! - Dijo amablemente saludando con la mano. El ser se sorprendió, eran poco los saiyajin que tuvieran simpatía por otra raza que no sea la suya. –

\- Ho…la- respondió dudoso. – mi nombre es Silo… yo lo guiaré hasta sus aposentos. Por favor sígame.-

\- Eh si, gracias…- Agradeció el saiyajin. -¡Vaya, este lugar sí que es inmenso!- Dijo mirando a su alrededor y tratando de hacer la conversación. Silo siguió caminando. – Seguro ya estás acostumbrado a todos estos pasillos… yo de seguro me perdería- Trató nuevamente riendo, pero el ser lo seguía ignorando, no quería tener problemas. Goku finalmente se resignó y caminó en silencio el resto del camino, hasta detenerse frente a una puerta.

\- Aquí es… - Dijo Silo abriendo la puerta. – Aquí podrá esperar al General Bardok.- Goku entró y miró maravillado, no solamente era gigante pero también muy lujosa. – Por aquí está el baño, si gustaría refrescarse… si necesita cualquier cosa, llámeme, estaré a su servicio.- Terminó de decir, retirándose.

-Vaya… Pero que sujeto tan extraño…- Dijo Goku

El guerrero, recorrió el lugar. Tenía una sala bastante amplia y bien amoblada, la alcoba era acogedora y su cama gigantesca. El baño era también bastante espaciosa. Al costado de la habitación había una puerta, era un vestidor con varias armaduras como la que tenían todos los soldados. Volvió a la habitación, y se sentó sobre la cama suspirando _. –Me pregunto cómo estarán Milk y Gohan… espero que estén bien…-_

Se puso nuevamente de pie y empezó a ejercitarse. Estaba demasiado ansioso. Entonces empezó con varias series de flexiones y paradas de mano. Si iba a estar encerrado experando a su padre, y sabía que iba a esperar bastante, por lo menos tenía que distraerse de alguna manera.

* * *

El rey vio a Kakaroto alejarse, y cuando cruzó la puerta y miró a Bardok.

\- Bien, ahora que estamos solos…. Haz un resumen de toda la información que obtuviste.-

-Si majestad.- Asintió Bardok. - El planeta tierra puede dar muchos beneficios a su imperio, Majestad, sobre todo en el área de la agricultura y tecnología. Pude tener varias informaciones muy interesantes. La tierra es muy fértil, y da muy buenos frutos. Además encontraron la manera de hacer que las plantas crezcan mucho más rápido de lo normal. -

-Eso es muy interesante sabiendo que la tierra de Vegetasei es bastante ásida para la plantación.- Bardok asintió y dijo

-Así es majestad. Además la comida terrícola es muy buena… Los soldados encargados de recolectar esas informaciones, me trajeron muestras y debo decir que quede impresionado. En lo que respecta la parte tecnológica, hay muchos avances y entre ellos están estas cápsulas.- Mostró la capsula apretando un botón y lanzándola. De ella salió una mesa tipo banquete con varios platillos diferentes.

\- Hmph.- Hizo el rey arqueando una ceja. Si entiendo bien… ¿el funcionamiento de esta cápsula es guardar objetos? No es una novedad… - Dijo desilusionado.

-Majestad, no solamente guarda objetos sino que reduce el tamaño y el peso de cualquier cosa que quiera guardar y transportar fácilmente.-

\- Lo que dices es, ¿qué puedo por ejemplo guardar una nave en esta capsula?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es…- respondió Bardok. - Se puede guardar cualquier cosa, incluso una nave. Podemos ir al área de despegue y aterrizaje para una demostración.-

\- Interesante… eso facilitaría muchas cosas…- Dijo pensativo.- ¿Bien y que me dice de los terrícolas, sirven para algo?-

\- Bueno… va quedar sorprendido…. Sabemos que los terrícolas, se parecen mucho a nuestra raza fisicamente. La única diferencia es que, no tienen cola y son seres muy débiles…-

\- ¿Y eso que tiene de sorprendente?- Preguntó en rey impaciente.

-Bueno... esto lo supe unos minutos antes que termine la misión. Kakaroto no solamente vivió entre ellos como un terrícola más…. Sino que también ha tomado a una hembra terrícola y tuvieron un crio… -

EL rey abrió los ojos en sorpresa. – ¿Qué…Qué dijiste? ¡Eso es imposible! No hay ser que resista un embarazo con un saiyajin…-

-Bueno yo tampoco pude creer hasta que lo vi.- Aseguró Bardok

\- Bien... esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante.- Dijo el rey sonriendo de lado.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala de trono se abrió, dejando aparecer al príncipe Vegeta. Quien al entrar levantó una ceja.

-Vaya… Pero si es Bardok… veo que ya regresaste… ¿Pudiste encontrar al inútil de tu hijo?- Rió sarcástico

\- Majestad… - Dijo Bardok reverenciándolo y apretando la mandíbula.

-¡Vegeta llegas justo a tiempo!- Dijo su padre de buen humor. Lo que hizo fruncir el ceño de su hijo.

-Hmph… - Dijo poniendo su atención en la mesa, no reconociendo los alimentos.

El rey se levantó del trono y se dirigió hacia el banquete. – Tengo curiosidad por probar esta comida terrícola.-

-Si majestad es por eso mismo que traje algunos platillos para que pueda degustar. La comida terrícola es muy buena.- Vegeta miró con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Platillos terrícolas? Preguntó vegeta.

\- ¿Bien, algo más con respecto a la tecnología terrícola?- Preguntó el rey sentándose a la mesa, haciéndole seña a Bardok para que los acompañara.

\- Bueno tengo entendido que un terrícola, a quien lo llaman Dr Brief es el creador de estas cápsulas, al igual que toda la tecnología en la tierra.- Dijo sentándose en la mesa. - Ya informé a Uta y en estos momentos debe de estar inspeccionando a todos los terrícolas.-

El rey asintió complacido. – Me parece excelente, cuando hayan identificado al científico, que se presente ante mí.- Dijo tomando de un tazón donde había algo parecido a cabello de color blanco en un líquido color marrón. Dio un bocado y le recorrió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Estaba delicioso. – Bardok… Haz que envíen a un terrícola que sepa de cocina. Quiero que venga y me explique cada uno de estos platillos.-

-Enseguida majestad. - Dijo Bardok sonriendo de costado. El también había tenido la misma reacción. La comida de la tierra era muy sabrosa.

-Hmph. - Vegeta no sabía de lo que hablaban estaba perdido así que se sentó al lado de su padre y sin decir nada probó uno de los platillos. ¿Qué tan bueno podía ser? Pero al igual que su padre, agrando sus ojos sorprendió. De verdad que esa comida estaba buena.

Bardok presionó un botón en su rastreador, y llamo a su compañero. –Uta, necesito que encuentre un terrícola que sepa de cocina y lo traigas a sala de trono de inmediato.- Ordenó Bardok.

-Por lo menos esos insectos sirven de algo….- Comentó el príncipe burlón

\- ¡oh sí, no tienes ni idea!- Dijo el rey con una sonrisa que decía mucho.

Minutos despues Uta hizo su aparición con una terrícola de edad media, de pelo rubio con ojos azules. Era la primera vez que el rey y vegeta veían a una terrícola. Vegeta quedó sorprendido. Nunca antes había conocido una raza que se pareciera tanto a los saiyajin _. -Lo único que les falta es la cola, el parecido es impresionante-._ Se dijo el príncipe detallándola de pies a cabeza. Uta se acercó a ellos entrenando a la humana con él.

-¡Majestad!- Dijo reverenciando. - Aquí traje a la terrícola que pidió.-

-Bien, puedes retirarte Uta.- Dijo el rey levantándose y acercándose a la humana. Mientras Uta se retiraba del lugar

-¡Esto es increíble, el parecido es asombroso! Se podría decir que es un saiyajin….- Dijo el rey asombrado. Mientras que Vegeta bufó

\- No puedes compararlos con nosotros, su poder de pelea es lamentable.- Gruño el príncipe activando su rastreador y midiendo su poder.- ¡Son solo unos insectos!

-¿Cuál es tu nombre terrícola?- Preguntó el rey autoritario.

\- Hola soy la Sra. Brief pero puedes decirme Bunny, ¡estoy encantada de conocer gente de la realeza y además guapos!- Respondió la mujer alegremente y sin una pisca de miedo.

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos ruborizados e incómodos. No esperaban esa clase de respuesta. - _pero que mujer tan vulgar…-_ Pensó el príncipe.

-Eh si….- Dijo el rey perturbado con las mejillas sonrojadas. Aclaró su garganta y continuó. -Aparentemente sabes de cocina… quiero me hables de estos platillos….- Dijo el rey tratando de mantener su serio.

-¡Pero claro! ¡Para mi será todo un placer! dijo Bunny acercándose a la mesa, para explicarles los platillos que habían sobre la mesa. Luego de unos minutos terminó de explicar todos los platillos y prosiguió. – También puedo hacer pastelillos, son mi especialidad, estoy segura que les va a encantar.-

\- ¡Se nota que sabes mucho de platillos!- Rió Bardok discretamente por su osadía.

\- Claro que si…- Dijo entusiasmada. -Estudíe gastronomía en mi adolescencia… ¡Ay, para mi seria todo un honor, prepararles platillos típicos de la tierra a la realeza!- Juntó sus dos manos soñadora.

Los guerreros se miraron entre si. ¿Acaso esa mujer estaba loca? ¿Debería estar temblando de miedo, no? En cambio la mujer parecía en su ambiente, hablando con ellos como si se conocieran de siempre. - _Que criatura tan... extraña...-_ Pensó el rey.

\- Bien... Te encargarás, entonces, de preparar los platillos en el palacio.- Dijo el rey. Miró a Bardok y prosiguió. – Consigue las personas que necesite par que trabajen con la mujer.-

\- ¡Ay, qué emocionante!… ¡Al principio pensé que venían a destruir nuestro bello planeta tierra, pero ahora me doy cuenta que quieren estudiarla y aprender nuevas cosas!-

El príncipe levantó una ceja. - _¡Ha! Pero que ingenua…-_ Luego de unos minutos Se acordo de algo que la mujer había dicho. ¿ Se llamaba Brief? - Mujer… ¿Acaso tú y ese tal Dr Brief tienen algun vinculo?-

\- ¡Es cierto!- Dijo Bardok.

\- Por su puesto que si... ¡El Dr Brief es mi marido!- Respondió sonriendo.

\- Excelente… Bardok llama a Uta… que venga por la mujer, será mucho más fácil si ella identifica a Brief.- Dijo el rey, mientras Bardok accionaba su rastreador para llamarlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en área de inspección. Bulma miraba a su alrededor. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Desde que le separaron de su madre y padre, no supo más nada de ellos. Ella estaba encerrada con otras mujeres que eran más o menos de su edad. – Esos malditos extraterrestres...- Dijo entre dientes. –Necesito escapar de aquí.- miro en todas partes tratando de encontrar algo. En eso se escuchó una puerta de metal cerrarse. Alguien se acercaba. Era ese sujeto que los había separado a todos.

-Bien terrícolas quiero que me presten mucha atención porque no lo volveré a repetir. A partir de ahora, les daré sus nuevas ocupaciones. Van a ser desinfectadas y bañadas. Después de eso serán preparadas para ser exhibidas ante el rey y el príncipe de Vegetasei, así que apresúrense y no causen problemas, porque si no...- Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa perversa. Bulma abrió grande los ojos ¿exhibidas?, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

Abrieron las rejas y uno seres de piel rosa y cabello blanco, ingresaron a las celdas para empezar con el proceso de desinfección. – Tengo que salir de aquí - Susurró Bulma. Miró a su alrededor y fue retrocediendo para estar totalmente a tras de todas las mujeres.

Uta presionó su rastreador, y pudo escuchar la voz de Bardok.

-Uta ven por la mujer a la sala de trono.-

-Bien ahora mismo voy.- Con una última mirada, se volteó y salió del lugar.

Una hora después de la desinfección y preparación de las terrícolas, Bulma vestía un atuendo muy… vulgar para su gusto… parecía una odalisca. – ¡Ya sácame las manos de encima!, ¡No me toques!- gritó Bulma.

El ser que se ocupaba de ella, se detuvo y suspiró por enésima vez. –Si no te quedas quieta y no me dejas hacer mi trabajo, tendré que llamar a Uta y créeme que no será nada agradable.- Bulma suspiró resignada. Entendía que ella solo hacia su trabajo. Pero le daba rabia esta situación. Se sentía un pedazo de carne listo para mandar al asadero. ¿Dónde habrán llevado a sus padres?, ¿y sus amigos, seguirán con vida?

Minutos después ya estaban todas listas. Las puertas se abrieron y Uta ingresó con 2 otros guardias.- ¡Excelente! ¡Es hora de ir a la sala de trono!- Dijo avanzando entre la mujeres, detallándolas de arriba a bajo. A Bulma le dio ganas de vomitar, la forma como las miraba… con esa sonrisa y mirada pervertida. ¡ _Que asqueroso_! Se dijo. Mientras ideaba un plan para escabullirse. El saiyajin se detuvo frente a ella. Y tomó con su mano su cabello para examinarlo más de cerca. – ¿Cabello azul?- . Bulma retrocedió y de un manotazo hizo que la soltara.

-No me toques, estúpido.-

-¡Vaya, veo que eres agresiva! Rió el hombre. – Exactamente como al príncipe le gusta.

\- ¿El príncipe?-

\- Así es el príncipe Vegeta. Prefiere a las mujeres que le dan pelea. Le gusta jugar con ellas. Claro que al final las mata cuando se aburre...- Rió fuertemente dando le la espalda para alejarse de ahí. Bulma se paralizó, su tono de piel se torno pálido. Osea que las usarían de… No… De ninguna manera. Ella no había nacido para servir de prostituta... definitivamente tenía que huir de ahí.

Todas las mujeres se dirigían a la sala de trono, escoltadas por los dos guardias. Bulma se encontraba en el medio del grupo. Las posibilidades de escabullirse eran casi nulas. De vez en cuando miraba hacia a tras a ver si el guardia se distraía y miraba en otra dirección pero no había caso, eran como robóts. En eso nos cruzamos con otra fila de esclavos. Los guardias se saludaron entre ellos con el famoso saludo saiyajin, y ahí es donde encontró la manera de escabullirse. -¡ _Esta es mi oportunidad, es ahora o nunca!-_ De un rápido movimiento cambió de fila y luego en fue a una de las intersecciones. Segundos despues el grupo siguío sin mirar a los costados. _-Por Kami... ¡Eso estuvo cerca!-_. pensó apoyandose contra el muro y tratando recuperar la respiración _._ \- ¡Ahora tengo que encontrar las naves, y mis padres!- Dijo Bulma en voz baja, no creyendo en lo que acaba de hacer.

Caminó por los pasillos, pero no llegaba a ningún lado, era como un laberinto, estaba caminando en círculos. - ¡Rayos! ya estuve por aquí… ¡Maldición!- continuó caminando y se fue desesperando por no llegar a ningún lado. Empezó a correr pero en una de las intersecciones, chocó contra algo duro que la había echo retroceder y caer sobre su trasero. – Maldición... - Maldijo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces aquí?- Preguntó una voz ronca.

Bulma palideció. - _Porfavor que no sea un saiyajin... por favor que no sea un saiyajin...-_ pensó levantando la mirada lentamente para ver a quien pertenecía la voz. _-Ay no… Kami porque me odias tanto...-_

-Yo… Yo…- Tartamudeó. - _Muy bi_ _en Bulma… eso si que es tener seguridad…_ \- Se dijo ironicamente

\- Acaso estabas tratando de huir terrícola?- Dijo el saiyajin burlón.

\- ¡No! Yo solo… me perdí!- Dijo rápidamente. El saiyajin arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡¿ah sí?! ¿Y se puede saber a donde ibas con tanta prisa?- Dijo sonriendo de lado.

 _-Piensa Bulma, piensa… ¡se supone que eres la mente más brillante de todo el universo!-_ se dijo mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía el polvo para ganar tiempo.

\- Lo que pasa es que me ordenaron que vaya a los laboratorios.- Dijo Bulma tratando de sonar convincente.

\- ¿Los laboratorios, dices?- Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – E _s obvio que me esta mintiendo... Muy bien, jugaré contigo…-_

\- Si….- Dijo desviando la mirada y ruborizándose. La mirada de ese saiyajin era muy penetrante e intimidante.

\- ¿En serio?, ¡Que coincidencia yo también voy para allá! Si quieres puedo mostrate el camino... -

\- Bueno si... gracias...- Dijo simplemente. _– ¡Demonios! Bueno por lo menos me creyó… Creo…-_

\- Bien, sígueme...- Terminó de decir ampliando su sonrisa.

Los dos se encaminaron silenciosamente por los pasillos. El caminaba a paso veloz, lo que hacía que le dificultara seguirle el paso pero prefería mantenerse a una cierta distancia. Minutos después, llegaron frente a una doble puerta custodiada por dos soldados. Quienes se miraron entre si, parecían sorprendidos. Enseguida abrieron las puertas. El saiyajin hizo una seña con su mano para que entrara primero. - Gracias…- Respondió. _– ¡vaya que cortés! Por qué no son todos como él…-_ Pensó.

Al ingresar, observó su alrededor confundida.- _Estos no son los laboratorios…. ¿Acaso…? -_

Su mirada se detuvo en un pequeño grupo frente al rey. En ese momento es cuando Bulma entendió todo… la habían llevado exactamente al lugar donde tenía que ir en un principio con las demás mujeres. – Ay no… Kami ayúdame…- Dijo despacio volteándose lentamente a ver al saiyajin que la había guiado. La estaba mirando con esa sonrisa en la cara que no predecía nada bueno. – ¿Acaso no se te extravió algo, Uta?- Preguntó, rompiendo el contacto visual para lanzarle una mirada de odio a Uta. El mismo vio a la terrícola y se encogió.

– ¡Príncipe Vegeta!- Dijo el soldado reverenciándolo. -Perdone mi torpeza… no volverá a suceder…

\- Hmph…- Dijo el príncipe tomando a Bulma del brazo y arrastrándola hasta donde estaban las demás. _– ¡¿Príncipe vegeta?! Ahora si estoy frita_ …- Pensó Bulma tratando de resistir pero era demasiado fuerte. La soltó bruscamente, haciendo que se tambaleara y Bajó la mirada.

– Un error más y acabo contigo… - Amenazó el príncipe. -¿Me escuchaste?-

\- S…sí... Majestad….- Dijo reverenciandolo nuevamente.

\- Ya déjalo Vegeta…. Rió el rey.- Mejor ven y siéntate para que podamos empezar…. Aunque conociéndote… Diría que ya escogiste, ¿no?-

-Así es…- Respondió sentándose a lado de su padre. Fijó su mirada sobre la terrícola de pelo azul y sonrió perversamente. – Así es…-

* * *

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4: El reencuentro

**¡Hola! Sé que me tardé un poco… Perdón jajaja. Pero estaba pensando publicar los capítulos una vez al mes. Me parece que sería el tiempo suficiente para poder escribir y desarrollar exactamente como quiero que se sienta. No estoy tan satisfecha de este capítulo, porque tuve muy poco tiempo para escribirlo. Así que bueno, sin más que decir les dejo este nuevo capítulo y díganme que les pareció.**

 **Besos :)**

* * *

Por los pasillos del palacio, caminaban Bardok y Kakaroto lado a lado, se dirigían hacia la sala de comando. Ahí es donde Uta había llevado a la mujer de Kakaroto y a su crío.

\- Oye pa… eh… Bardok…- Dijo Goku incómodo. No sabía muy bien cómo llamarlo.

\- Tranquilo… tu mujer y tu hijo están bien.- Respondió sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a preguntar. - Aunque debo decir que tu mujer es bastante agresiva… Uta reportó que no fue nada fácil tratar con ella, les dio bastante pelea.-

\- Eso no me sorprende… Después de todo ella llegó muy lejos en el concurso de artes marciales - Dijo Goku riendo. Milk siempre fue muy temperamental, y se volvió aún más estricta cuando su hijo nació. -Ella tiene un carácter aterrador, pero aun así la quiero mucho-

\- ¿Artes marciales?-

\- Sí, era un concurso donde los guerreros más poderosos de la tierra se reunían y peleaban para ganar el primer lugar y así demostrar quién era el más poderoso.-

\- Hmph… - Respondió Bardok con una sonrisa de costado. - La sangre saiyajin atrae a las mujeres de carácter fuerte…-

\- Vaya… eso no lo sabía.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

\- No me sorprende que te hayas unido a esa mujer.-

\- ¿Unirme? – preguntó confundido. - ¿A qué te refieres?-

\- Cuando un saiyajin decide tomar a una sola hembra para toda la vida, se úne a ella.-

\- Ahhh te refieres a casarse… Pues si me casé con Milk, aunque, al principio pensaba que casarse significaba comida…- Dijo riendo con una mano detrás de su cabeza. – Pero con el tiempo le fui teniendo cariño, y no podría separarme de ella jamás.-

\- No veo que tengas ninguna marca….- Constató Bardok deteniéndose y mirando su cuello.

\- ¿Una marca?-

\- Si… Cuando te unes a una hembra, tienes que morderla al cuello y ella a ti durante el acto sexual…- Explicó su padre, haciendo que Goku se sonrojara y prosiguió. – Eso crea un vínculo inquebrantable para toda la vida. Nadie ni nada puede quebrar esa unión. Pero hoy en día se ha vuelto raro que los saiyajines se unan. Es por eso que la natalidad saiyajin es escasa-

\- Ya veo…- Respondió pensativo.

\- Si aún no te has unido a tu mujer… te sugiero que lo hagas bajo las leyes saiyajin. Que hayas tenido un hijo con una mujer sin unirte a ella, no significa nada… Porque sin la marca, cualquier saiyajin está en el derecho de tomarla, si se le da la gana…-

\- ¡Cielos! tienen reglas muy extrañas y estrictas… aun así no permitiré que nadie se acerque a Milk.-

\- Entonces ya sabes que hacer… - Dijo Bardok sonriendo de lado y caminando nuevamente. – Por cierto, tú, tu mujer y tu hijo se quedarán en mi casa hasta que se les asigne un lugar donde vivir, dependiendo de tu rango. Tu madre ya está al tanto y ya nos está esperando.-

Goku no respondió y quedó pensativo. Iba a ver a su madre. No sabía porqué pero su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Enterarse que Bardok era su padre no le provocó ninguna sensación más que asombro, pero conocer a su madre era diferente, se sentía raro. Bardok solo lo miró de costado sin agregar nada y frunció el ceño.

Continuaron caminando en silencio el resto del camino, hasta llegar frente a una puerta custodiada por un soldado.

-General- Dijo el soldado haciendo el saludo saiyajin.

-Soldado- Respondió de la misma manera.

\- Perdón general pero no pudimos separar a la mujer del crio… - Informó el saiyajin. – Esa mujer es muy…

-Si lo sé... no importa... ¿Por cierto donde está Uta? ¿Ya encontró al científico?

\- Si general, en estos momentos ya lo está escoltando hasta la sala de trono.

\- Bien. Ya puedes retirarte. Pero antes, llama a Napa y dile que se presente al área de entrenamiento. Cuando termine aquí iré para allá.

\- ¡Si general! Respondió el soldado antes de dar media vuelta y accionar su rastreador.

Bardok miró rápidamente a su hijo de soslayo, abrió la puerta e ingresó a la sala de comando. Y ahí estaba Milk, en guardia y con el ceño fruncido. En sus brazos estaba Gohan quien no dejaba de sollozar.

-¡GOKU!- Gritó ella lanzándose hacia él con las lágrimas en los ojos, pero en seguida se detuvo en seco. Algo andaba mal, había algo extraño en él. Era él pero al mismo tiempo no. Lo miró confundida y retrocedió.

En eso Goku ingresó a la sala y la cara de Milk palideció abriendo los ojos como plato. ¿Había dos Goku? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo, acaso se había vuelto loca?

\- Milk… - Dijo avanzado hacia ella.

Ella lo escrutó y se puso en guardia. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡No avances!- Amenazó. Milk estaba tan alterada que no reconoció a Goku. - ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?

\- Tranquila Milk… ¡Soy yo, Goku!- Dijo tratando de calmarla poniendo sus manos en son de paz y avanzando lentamente

\- ¡No mientas! Ese sujeto de ahí también es Goku…-

\- Milk…-

\- ¿Papá? – dijo Gohan levantando la vista hacia él, reconocíendolo. Milk miró a su hijo y miró nuevamente a Goku frunciendo.- ¡Él es mi papá!-

Gohan se removió soltándose de los brazos de su madre y corrió a abrazar una de las piernas de su padre.

-¡Te extrañé mucho!- Goku sonrió y lo alzó en brazos. Gohan frotó sus ojos y volteó su rostro hacia el hombre que estaba cerca de la puerta y que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había entrado. - ¿Quién es el señor que se parece mucho a ti. papá?-

Goku miró en la dirección de su padre y se dirigió hacia él. Este, los miraba algo incómodo y nervioso. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar, él no era muy bueno con los críos.

\- Gohan, Milk... él es mi padre, Bardok. Respondió Goku como si eso lo explicara todo.

-¿Qué? Gritó Milk incrédula. – Pe… pero eso no puede ser… Entonces eso significa que… ¡me casé con un extraterrestre!- Dijo dramáticamente sosteniéndose la cara.

\- Pues si…- Dijo Goku suspirando. - Es una larga historia…-

\- ¿Él es mi abuelito?- Preguntó Gohan inocentemente, bajándose de los brazos de su padre para caminar hacia su abuelito.

-¡Gohan ven aquí ahora mismo!- Gritó su madre, pero Gohan no la escuchó.

\- Hola…- Dijo Gohan acercándose más e inclinándose para saludarlo. Bardok se sonrojó levemente y carraspeo la garganta.

-Hola…- Saludó incómodo. Gohan sonrió tímidamente y volvió a los brazos de su madre.

Bardok Levantó la mirada nuevamente hacia su hijo y dijo.

\- Bien… si no les importa podrán charlar durante el camino a casa, tenemos que irnos.- Se dirigió hacia la salida y se detuvo sin voltearse mirando a Goku sobre su hombro. -Por cierto Kakaroto… luego de dejar a tu mujer, tú y tu hijo vendrán conmigo al área de entrenamiento.-

\- ¿Al área de entrenamiento?-

-Sí, hoy haremos una evaluación para verificar el poder de pelea de los terrícolas más fuertes, incluyéndote a ti y al niño. Una vez los datos registrados iniciaremos los entrenamientos correspondientes para ver hasta dónde llega el límite de cada uno.

\- ¡NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA!- Gritó Milk. -¡No permitiré que mi pequeño Gohan sea sometido a esas barbaridades!-

\- Silencio mujer. Esto no es una petición….- Gruñó Bardok volteándose para hacerle frente. Miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido y continuó. -Será mejor que aprendas a controlar a tu mujer Kakaroto… aquí no se tolerará esta clase de insolencia…

\- ¿Quién crees que eres para hablarme así? Gritó ella tratando de lanzarse sobre él, pero Goku se lo impidió. - ¡No me importa si eres el padre de Goku, no lo permitiré! Suéltame, Goku!-

\- TRANQUILIZATE MILK. Gritó Goku mirándola serio lo que la detuvo de inmediato y lo miró sorprendida. Gohan se asustó y escondió su cara en el pecho de su madre. Jamás en los años que llevaban juntos, Goku le había levantado la voz. – Por favor Milk luego te explico todo, pero por ahora no digas nada… vámonos.-

\- E…está bien… - Dijo Milk en un susurro, mirándolo aun sorprendida.- Por favor Goku, no permitas que Gohan sea sometido a eso…-

\- Milk… ya te lo dije, hablaremos de esto luego, por el momento solo obedece.

Bardok estaba enojado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, su hijo le había dicho que su mujer tenía un carácter fuerte, pero jamás se imaginó que una débil terrícola demostraría tanta valentía, y enfrentarse ante oponentes mil veces más fuertes que ella. "no sé si es valiente o estúpida… si se comporta así, no durara mucho tiempo en este planeta. Tendré que hablar seriamente con Kakaroto si no quiere perder a su mujer… " Bardok sonrió disimuladamente." Esto es muy interesante… No solamente se parecen a nosotros sino que también tienen el carácter de un saiyajin."

Salieron de la sala de comando y emprendieron vuelo. Bardok iba por delante y Goku lo seguía sosteniendo a Milk y a Gohan en brazos.

El paisaje era muy diferente al de la tierra, donde la naturaleza abundaba. Vegetasei al contrario carecía de vegetación. El planeta rojo era rocas y más rocas y de vez en cuando puntos de extraña vegetación, rodeando pequeños lagos. Definitivamente sería difícil hacer crecer cualquier cosa en este lugar.

El centro de la ciudad no estaba muy lejos del palacio. Al pasar sobre ella se pudo ver que había mucha actividad, entre saiyajines comerciantes vendiendo diferentes tipos de productos, los que compraban y también estaban otras especies. Esta parte de la ciudad solo se dedicaba al comercio, sea alimentos, tecnología, piezas de repuestos, etc… Un poco más apartado estaba la parte residencial. Una vez más se podía ver la diferencia social entre las clases, con solo mirar las casas.

Las casas sobre las colinas más altas eran de la élite. Mansiones finas sacadas de cuentos con gigantescos terrenos a su disposición. Las demás casas, de segunda y tercera clase, estaban más apartados en la cercanía de la parte comercial. La única diferencia entre ellas eran el tamaño y el barrio. Las casas de los segunda clases era grande y también tenía un poco de terreno, en cambio las casas de los tercera clases eran mucho más chicas y pegadas unas a otras.

Bardok empezó a descender en una de las colinas más cercanas del palacio. Goku miraba con asombro mientras se posaban y bajaba a Milk.

\- ¿Esta es tu casa? ¡Cielos es gigante!-Dijo el saiyajin mirando a su alrededor asombrado.

\- Por su puesto… es la casa que corresponde a un saiyajin de élite…-Respondió su padre orgulloso.

\- ¡Cielos! -

En eso apareció una mujer de pelo largo y negro hasta la cintura y ojos del mismo color. Caminaba hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa. Goku empezó a temblar y a sudar. Milk lo miró extrañada al sentirlo y susurró.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Goku?-

Pero Goku no respondió, ni si quiera la escuchó. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la mujer que se acercaba a ellos. Estaba muy nervioso, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Milk miró en dirección a la mujer que lo ponía en ese estado y frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Holaaaa! Dijo la saiyajin entusiasmada saludándolos con la mano. Volteó hacia Bardok y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Te extrañe mucho mi amor… - Bardok se sonrojó levemente y se separó bruscamente, no le gustaba mostrar esa clase de afectos en público, lo que hizo reír a Gine disimuladamente. Volteó y posó sus ojos sobre su hijo con las lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! Dijo ella levantando una mano y acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. – mi pequeño Kakaroto…- Terminó de decir abrazándolo fuertemente. Goku se quedó de piedra por un momento, inconscientemente dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas y respondió a su abraso. ¿Porqué? Él no se recordaba de su madre, ni si quiera la reconocía. ¿Entonces porqué reaccionaba así? No tenía sentido.

Bardok no dijo nada, y se dirigió lentamente hacia la casa sin voltearse. Sabía muy bien que para Gine fue muy difícil mandar a su hijo a otro planeta. Entonces decidió darles un poco de espacio.

Generalmente los saiyajines ponen a los críos recién nacidos en incubadoras para que se desarrollen por completo. De esa manera, la madre y el crio no creaban vínculos. Estaba demostrado que los saiyajines criados por sus madres, eran débiles e inútiles. Con su primer hijo Raditz, siguió el protocolo y lo metieron en incubadora. Pero con Kakaroto fue diferente, simplemente no pudo separarse de él.

Gine se separó de Goku sonriéndole y miró a la mujer a su lado con su hijo en brazos.

-Hola, soy Gine.- Dijo ella amistosamente. – ¿Tu eres la mujer de Kakaroto, no?

-Eh… hola…- Dijo Milk sonriéndole. -¡Si… soy Milk, mucho gusto!-

\- ¿Y este pequeño?-Preguntó Gine inclinándose hacia él. Gohan escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre tímidamente.- ¿Es tu hijo Kakaroto?

-¿Eh? Eh…sí.- Dijo el aludido saliendo de su transe. -Su nombre es Gohan.-

-¡Gohan!- Repitió la saiyajin sonriendo. – Es un nombre muy bonito.-

-Vamos Gohan saluda, no seas maleducado- Dijo Milk. – Ella es tu… Eh…- Milk miró a la saiyajin avergonzada. "¿Cómo debía llamarla? ¿Abuela? Pero luce tan joven..." pensó ella.

-¡Puedes decirlo Milk!- Rió divertida. -¿no te molesta que te llame por tu nombre, verdad? Después de todo somos familia.-

\- Por supuesto, puedes llamarme Milk si gustas.- Respondió sonriendo.

Gohan dejó de esconderse y alzó la mirada lentamente.

-¿Eres mi abuelita?- Preguntó tímidamente.

-Sí, lo soy… ¡Y estoy feliz de que estén aquí!- Dijo sonriéndole. -¿Y dime, Gohan cuántos años tienes?-

Gohan se removió y su madre lo bajó.

-Eh… ¡Así!- Dijo el niño mostrando con su mano cuatro deditos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eres un niño muy inteligente!- Dijo su abuela acariciando su cabello, Gohan sonrió y se sonrojó levemente.

Milk lo miraba sonriendo orgullosa de su hijo. En cuanto a Goku, él no paraba de mirar a su madre, "mi madre…" pensó él. Gine le devolvió la mirada y sonrió dulcemente.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos todos a dentro a comer algo? ¿Estoy segura que deben estar hambrientos, no?

\- ¡Síii!- Exclamó Gohan alzando sus pequeños brazos.

\- ¡Es una excelente idea!- Dijo Milk. Miró a su esposo sonriendo y lo tomó del brazo acariciándolo. Quería que sintiera que no estaba solo. Sabía que él debía estar en shock por toda esta situación. Ver a su madre y a su padre cuando siempre pensó que no los tenía, no debía ser fácil para él.

Goku bajó la mirada y la miró a los ojos. No hacía falta palabras, todo estaba dicho con su simple mirada. Sonrió a Milk y asintió. Voltearon hacia Gine quien tenía a Gohan de la mano, y se dirigieron hacia la casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de tronos, se encontraban el rey y Vegeta seleccionando a las mujeres. Vegeta no sacaba los ojos de encima a Bulma.

-Bien Vegeta como te lo prometí, serás el primero en escoger.- Dijo el rey.

\- Ya escogí... solo quiero a una sola, las demás no me interesan.-

\- Bien…- Respondió el rey levantándose de su trono y dirigiendose hacia las mujeres.

Bulma sintió la mirada del saiyajin y levantó la mirada lentamente. Sostuvo su mirada por un momento hasta que el príncipe le sonrió perversamente. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y desvió la mirada. Quería huir, salir corriendo sin importar nada. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla. "¡Kami por favor… ayúdame... necesito salir de aquí!" pensó ella. Miró a su alrededor y vio como el rey se acercaba y escrutaba a las chicas como trozos de carne a la venta.

Vegeta por su lado disfrutaba del nerviosismo de su futura presa. Sentía que se divertiría con ella. Debía admitir que era hermosa y exótica. Capaz el parecido a su raza la hacía ver más atractiva.

Las puertas de la sala de tronos se abrieron y por ella ingresó una saiyajin de pelo corto y armadura con spandex gris oscuro. Vegeta fijó su mirada en la intrusa y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí Celery? no vez que estamos ocupados.- Gruñó vegeta.

\- Vegeta no deberías hablar así a la futura reina de Vegetasei.-

-No me interesa. Y como lo dijiste, aun es futura…-

\- Eh… siento mucho importunarlo príncipe… es que habíamos acordado que hablaríamos del compromiso, ni bien llegara de misión. Dijo la saiyajin acentuando, con orgullo, sobre la palabra compromiso. Miró con desprecio a las mujeres que estaban presente. Sabía perfectamente para que estaban ahí. – ¿Lo recuerda?-

Bulma miró a la saiyajin y frunció el ceño. Ella estuvo presente cuando fueron descubiertos. "Es ella…" Nunca olvidaría su mirada y el trato que le dieron. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su padre y a su madre, estaba segura que ese día moriría. En cambio no, no había muerto, aquí estaba esperando que dictaran su condena. La sangre le hervía y en su mirada solo había odio.

Vegeta gruñó y se levantó de su asiento. –Bien… de todas maneras ya terminé aquí.- Se dirigió hacia su padre y le dijo algo en voz baja. El rey asintió y vio a su hijo retirarse seguido de Celery.

Bulma solo los vio alejarse, y exhaló tranquilizándose un poco. La mirada del príncipe la había puesto muy nerviosa. De repente sus ojos se agrandaron como platos al ver a Uta ingresar a la sala con su padre. Su corazón se aceleró y sin poder contenerse lagrimeó. "no puede ser… es mi papá."

-Majestad… -dijo Uta reverenciándolo. - Aquí le traigo al científico como lo ordenó.-

\- bien… Con que tú eres el creador de estas cápsulas.- Respondió el rey dirigiéndose hacia el científico y mostrándole el artefacto.

-Sí... yo las cree.- Respondió el científico secamente.

\- Hmph… - Hizo el rey. -¿Y dime crees poder crear más cosas para mí?-

-¡No creare absolutamente nada para ustedes!- Dijo Brief con desprecio.

\- ¡Insolente!- Gruñó el rey dándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Esto hizo que señor Brief se doblara en dos y callera sobre sus rodillas retorciéndose.

-¡PAPÁ, NO!- Gritó Bulma horrorizada y corrió hacia él, pero Uta se lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

-A donde crees que vas terrícola...-

\- ¡Bulma!- Dijo su padre en un susurro sin aliento.

El rey volteó a ver a la atrevida que había gritado. "¿Había escuchado bien, le había dicho papá?" Rey sonrió perversamente.

-¡Vaya! Pero miren nada más, que sorpresa…- Dijo el rey dando vueltas alrededor de la mujer asechándola. – ¿No me digas que esta mujer es tu hija?

El Doc Brief trató de enderezarse como pudo con una mueca de dolor. –Por favor… No la lastime.-

-Papá…- susurró Bulma sollozando.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y porqué no debería?-

-Haré…- Dijo Brief resignándose.- Haré todo lo que me pida…-

-¿Lo harás? -Dijo con una sonrisa perversa. - Más te vale que no me mientas...-

-Se lo juro por lo que más quiera.-

\- La mujer fue escogida por el príncipe.- Rió perversamente. -Tendrá el honor de pertenecer a su harem.-

-No… por favor la necesito conmigo.- Dijo el científico tratando de respirar correctamente. -Mi hija también es científica… es más, ella es mejor que yo.-

\- Que estás diciendo papá…-

\- ¡SILENCIO!. Dijo el rey frunciendo el ceño sin mirar a la mujer. – Eso cambian las cosas…-

Bulma lo miró con odio y desprecio. Al sentir su mirada, el rey volteó hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella sostuvo su mirada con osadía y por su mente solo pasaban las diferentes maneras de asesinar a alguien.

El rey sonrió de costado, podía ver esas llamas en sus ojos que solo mostraban su odio y desprecio. No cabe duda que Vegeta había echo una excelente elección. Pensando en eso, frunció el ceño.

-Es eso cierto terrícola?- Preguntó el rey.

\- … -

-¡Responde de una maldita vez!- Gritó perdiendo la paciencia. Lo que hizo que Bulma se estremeciera.

\- Si… los soy…- Dijo entre dientes.

-Bien… - Dijo el rey de mal humor masajeándose la cabeza con su mano. Sabía que Vegeta estaría furioso y se lo reclamaría. Pero no podía permitirse desperdiciar científicos. – Uta retírate y llévate a las demás mujeres, te pasaré la lista cuando se me pase el dolor de cabeza y solucione este tema.-

\- Como ordene, majestad.- Reverenció el saiyajin, y guiando a las mujeres fuera de la sala de tronos dejando solo al rey con los dos científicos.

El rey presionó su rastreador como buscando algo. A lo que Bulma aprovechó ese momento de distracción para acercarse y ayudar a su padre a sostenerse de pie.

-¿Estas bien papá?- Dijo suavemente

\- Si hija no te preocupes.- Respondió su padre.

-Bien, a partir de ahora trabajaran en los laboratorios. Ahí encontrarán todo lo necesario. Si necesitan más materiales o cualquier cosa, pídanselo a Fennel. Él está a cargo del área científica y tecnológica. Necesitamos nuevas mejoras y nuevas creaciones. Se les asignará un lugar donde vivir. Espero no me decepcionen.

En eso ingreso un saiyajin de edad avanzada. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, de color gris y con mechas blancas. Llevaba como todos los saiyajin una armadura pero su conjunto spándex era de color rojo.

-Majestad- Reverenció el anciano.

-Fennel…-respondió el rey. – Solicité tu presencia porque quería presentarte, a estos dos terrícolas. Trabajaran en los laboratorios a partir de este momento. Llévatelos para que se familiaricen cuanto antes.

\- Si majestad.-

El anciano reverenció al rey y se giró hacia los dos terrícolas.

\- Bien… ya pueden retirarse.- Dijo el rey dirigiéndose hacia su trono y sentándose en él. Suspiró pensando en la reacción que su hijo tendría al enterarse.

El anciano les hizo seña para que lo siguieran, y sin más, salieron de la sala de trono, para ir a los laboratorios.

\- Bien terrícolas, como ya escucharon mi nombre es Fennel.- Dijo el anciano. - Yo soy el encargado de todo el área científico y tecnológico. Como sabrán somos pocos los científicos. Apenas somos veinte… Les haré visitar los laboratorios, y luego les mostraré donde habitarán. Los científicos de otras especies tienen la ventaja de vivir cerca del palacio y tener ciertos beneficios, como la protección del rey.-

Fennel pausó unos segundos y miró sobre su hombro para cerciorarse de que lo seguían. Ya estaba informado sobre los terrícolas, sabía que eran una raza débil y que tardarían al menos una semana en adaptarse a la gravedad del planeta. Después de todo la gravedad de Vegetasei era dos veces superior al de la tierra. También sabía de su enorme parecido con su raza. Una cosa era escuchar los rumores y otra verlos con sus propios ojos.

\- Bien aquí es.- Dijo el saiyajin cuando llegaron al final del pasillo y abrió las puertas del laboratorio.

Bulma y Su padre quedaron maravillados. El laboratorio estaba dividido en cuatro piezas. La sala donde se presentaban todas las ideas y diseños, la sala de ensamblamiento, la sala de pruebas y finalmente la sala de mantenimientos. Todo estaba bien organizado y bien equipado, con máquinas futuristas que jamás habían visto, estaban en el paraíso de los científicos.

\- Discúlpame Fennel.- Se animó Brief.- ¿Podrías mostrarnos el funcionamiento de todo esto?

\- Por su puesto.- Dijo el saiyajin. -Le pediré a uno de los Tsufur que les muestre y explique todo. Pero eso lo haremos mañana. Por hoy quiero que descansen. Deben de saber que debido a la gravedad del planeta, todo movimiento o todo esfuerzo les costará dos veces más. Es por eso que se sienten cansados.

-Es verdad, eso tiene sentido- Dijo Bulma entendiendo el porqué, ahora que se había relajado un poco más, se sentía más pesada y cansada.

-Tardaran una semana más o menos en acostumbrarse a la gravedad. - Dijo el anciano. - Bien ahora les mostraré donde se hospedarán.-

\- Fennel, tengo una pregunta… o más bien una solicitud…- Dijo Brief. El saiyajin volteó y lo alentó a seguir. - Mi esposa ha sido asignada para cocinar solo a la corte real… quería saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda estar con nosotros.-

-Bueno yo creo que eso no será un problema.- Respondió Fennel. -Hablaré con el rey y les daré una respuesta en la brevedad.-

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo Bulma entusiasmada, abrazándolo para luego soltarlo bruscamente recordando con quien estaba tratando.- Eh… Lo siento… -

-Eh… Si bueno… - Dijo Fennel ligeramente enrojecido, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de afecto. Después de todo los saiyajin no hacían esa clase de exhibición. Carraspeó la garganta recomponiéndose y prosiguió. – Tomen... Estos rastreadores, fueron diseñados principalmente para detectar el poder de pelea, pero también sirven para comunicarse con los de más. Les mostraré cómo funcionan.-

Fennel activó el suyo y les explicó el funcionamiento del artefacto. Bulma estaba en las nubes, sabía que no debía sentirse así, pero se acababa de salvar de ser la puta del príncipe. Ahora estaba en su ambiente, estaría con sus padres y trabajaría en lo que más le gustaba, con tecnología nueva y avanzada.

Después de haberles explicado todo lo que debían saber, los acompañó hasta la casa donde estarían hospedados. Brief y Fennel hablaban animadamente de todos los descubrimientos y las experiencias que tenían. Fennel parecía un buen hombre. No era como esos saiyajines agresivos que conoció en la tierra. Por lo menos eso demostraba que no todos los saiyajines eran iguales.

Bulma iba siguiéndoles unos pasos atrás. Pensaba en como sería su vida a partir de ahora. Se preguntaba que había pasado con Goku y los demás. ¿Y Yamcha? ¿Será que aún seguía con vida? Siguió caminando sumida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de cuando habían llegado a la residencia. La casa no era muy grande pero se veía cómoda. Fennel configuró el panel de seguridad que abría la puerta y pidió a Brief que pusiera la palma de su mano en él, y luego fue el turno de Bulma. Una vez configurado les dijo.

-Bien a partir de ahora esta será su casa, como verán solo ustedes pueden abrirla. También tiene un código de seguridad, pero solo sirve para acceder a la configuración. Por ejemplo si es que quieren agregar otro miembro más.

La puerta se abrió y accedieron. Había una cocina, una sala comedor y un baño social y en la segunda planta, había dos dormitorios con sus respectivos baños. Todas las habitaciones estaban amobladas.

-Como les dije ser científico tiene grandes ventajas.- Sonrió Fennel. – Tendrán un pago mensual que será de 250 monedas de oro. Con ellas podrán comprar comida y lo que sea que necesiten. Deben saber que es el pago más alto que se les da a los…- Fennel frunció el ceño un instante, odiaba la palabra esclavo, los miró y buscó una palabra más adecuada. - A los que no son saiyajin…-

-Entendemos…- Dijo Brief.- Te agradezco Fennel, estaré atento a mi rastreador.

-Ni bien tenga novedades sobre tu esposa, te lo haré saber.- Dijo el saiyajin dirigiéndose hacia la salida. –Ya saben cómo llegar a los laboratorios. Mañana los espero al salir el sol.-

Con esa última palabra el anciano se retiró. Tanto Bulma como su padre recorrieron el lugar.

-Oye papá… ¿crees que algún día volvamos a la tierra?-

-No estoy seguro Bulma… La tierra ya es dominio de los saiyajines. Es muy probable que manden algunos saiyajines para que hagan trabajar la tierra, y todo lo que la tierra pueda darles.-

\- Tal vez tengas razón… -dijo nostálgica. Miró por la ventana y constató que la noche ya estaba cayendo.

Su padre la miró, se acercó ella y la tomó en sus brazos dándole un beso en la frente.

-Lo importante es que estemos todos juntos.- Dijo Brief antes de deshacer su abrazo y tomar el rastreador para analizarlo.

\- Sí... tienes razón...- susurró Bulma.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Yani** : ¡Muchas gracias, me pone muy feliz que te guste! Seguiré escribiendo y como dije arriba, los capítulos saldrían una vez al mes.

 **Caro** : Con respecto a enemigos futuros... Aun no decido que enemigo habrá, pero si los habrá. Y con respecto Gohan me parece una muy buena idea, después de todo, todavía no saben nada sobre la mezcla de sangre.

 **S** **oeandrea** : Te agradezco por el consejo ;)

 **Calay** : Gracias por darle oportunidad a mi historia. Me pone feliz que te guste.


	5. Chapter 5: Sorpresas

¡Hola a todos! Como prometido, les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo, la verdad es que me motiva mucho para poder seguir esta historia. Y gracias por sus consejos e ideas.

¡Bueno les dejo leer tranquilos! Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Vegeta caminaba por el pasillo con los puños apretado en dirección al área de entrenamiento. Estaba furioso y tenía que descargar su rabia con alguien, y que mejor que con los inútiles saiyajins escogidos por Napa.

\- No me importa si esa mujer es científica…- Gruñó el príncipe.

Abrió la puerta azotándola contra el muro, e ingresó deteniendo el movimiento de todos los que ahí estaban entrenando. La tensión era palpable, nadie se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento. Vegeta miró a cada uno de los soldados, lo que hizo que los guerreros se estremecieran y retrocedieran. Sabían para qué, el príncipe, estaba ahí, y por los que podían ver estaba de muy malhumor.

-¿Bien, quien quiere tener el honor de pelear conmigo?- Dijo el príncipe.

\- … -

-Príncipe…- Empezó Napa pero de inmediato calló y bajó la cabeza cuando Vegeta le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-¡Son todos unos cobardes! - Gritó el príncipe con una vena en la frente. - Y se dicen saiyajins! ¡Insectos!-

En eso Bardok apareció en la puerta de la sala frunciendo el ceño al ver al príncipe. Kakaroto ingresó detrás de él y miró con asombro al príncipe. Él ya había sentido ese poderoso ki y se preguntaba a quién pertenecía. Al verlo se dio cuenta del parecido con el rey y dedujo fácilmente que era el príncipe. Gohan escondió su carita en el pecho de su padre. Aunque no tenía ningún entrenamiento, ya podía sentir el ki de los demás.

-Príncipe…- Dijo Bardok. Lo que hizo voltear a Vegeta para encararlo. – No sabía que vendría…-

\- No tengo porqué estar avisándote nada- Gruñó el príncipe.

Los ojos de Vegeta se posaron luego sobre el sujeto idéntico a Bardok con un crio en brazos, y frunció el ceño. " _Este sujeto debe ser Kakaroto, si no me equivoco… Pero ese crio… ¿será su Hijo?"_

-Hmph…- Hizo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de costado.- Acaso ese de ahí es Kakaroto, Bardok?-

Bardok se tensó de inmediato y palideció. Por un momento se había olvidado de que su hijo estaba presente. No pensaba encontrarse con el príncipe lo que lo descolocó. ¿Porque estaba ahí? Él tenía planeado medir las fuerzas de los nuevos arrivantes, pero con el príncipe ahí las cosas cambiaban. ¿Acaso el rey lo habia mandado?

-Eh… Si Majestad, él es Kakaroto.- Dijo el general siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras el príncipe se dirigía hacia su hijo.

-Ya veo… - Dijo el príncipe, dando vueltas alrededor de Kakaroto y mirándolo de arriba abajo. Luego se detuvo frente al guerrero y presionó su rastreador. El mismo empezó a pitar y mostrar unos números. - Uno…- Pronunció. - ¿Cómo puedes decirte saiyajin con este nivel de pelea tan insignificante?-

Kakaroto no respondió y miró a su padre. Mientras Gohan empezaba a agitarse en sus brazos.

\- Majestad, si me permite…- Empezó Bardok. Al no recibir respuesta del príncipe, quien miraba fijamente a su hijo, supo que podía continuar. - Verá, los terrícolas conocen la técnica para mantener su poder de pelea al mínimo y elevarla a su antojo… Y Kakaroto también lo aprendió…-

-¿Ah sí?- Dijo el príncipe sonriendo sádicamente. - Entonces qué tal una demostración…-

\- Pero Majestad…. Él no es rival para usted….- Trató de razonar.

-No me interesa…- Dijo el príncipe

\- Pero majes…-

-¡Cállate Bardok!- Gritó. -Bien Kakaroto… Tendrás el honor de enfrentarme.-

Kakaroto frunció el ceño y dejó a Gohan en el suelo, pero el pequeño no soltaba su pierna.

-¡No, papá!- Empezó a sollozar. -Tengo miedo…-

\- ¡Ya basta Gohan, déjame!- Dijo despacio tratando de zafarse. Bardok apartó al niño. Sabía que no había marcha atrás, Vegeta lo había desafiado y solo restaba esperar que no lo matara.

-No me digas que este microbio es tu hijo… - Se burló Vegeta riendo a carcajadas.

\- Ya déjate de hablar y peleemos de una vez- Gruñó Goku

-¡Vaya tienes agallas, Esto será muy entretenido!- Sonrió el príncipe perversamente con una vena marcada en su frente. -Debes sentirte muy afortunado porque un guerrero de clase baja tendrá el honor de jugar un poco con el mejor guerrero.-

Goku no respondió y se puso en guardia. Vegeta al igual que su contrincante se puso en posición con una sonrisa de costado.

-Cuando los saiyajins nacen son examinados para saber todas sus aptitudes, aquellos miserables que tengan un nivel muy bajo como tú, son mandados a planetas como la tierra donde no existan guerreros fuertes. ¡Eso quiere decir que, eres un perdedor!-

En eso, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Uta seguido de los terrícolas entre los cuales se encontraban Krilin, Yamcha y el maestro Roshi.

\- ¡Es Goku!- Gritó Krilin sorprendido aproximándose más al lugar seguido de los demás.

Todos los presentes retrocedieron para hacer espacio, estaban emocionados, ansiosos por ver a su príncipe pelear. Algunos saiyajins se burlaban de Kakaroto abiertamente por su ingenuidad.

-Que tonto es… que acaso no sabe que el príncipe le hará pedazos.- Rió un saiyajin.

-Encima es un clase baja… ¡Apuesto que durará solo dos segundos!- Se burló otro.

-¡Yo apuesto a que durará menos de dos segundos!- Dijo la saiyajin a su lado dándole la mano para sellar su apuesta.

Los guerreros Z podían escuchar las burlas y los miraban con odio. Krilin iba a avanzarse para cerrarles la boca pero el maestro Roshi puso su mano sobre su hombro deteniéndolo. Lo miró y su maestro solo negó con la cabeza. Krilin gruñó por lo bajo y se resignó.

En un rincón Gohan estaba acurrucado sollozando y tapándose los ojos.

\- Ya estoy enterado del porqué fui a la tierra… ¡Y debo agradecértelo!- Dijo Goku, lo que hizo que Vegeta frunciera el ceño. – Además, si un perdedor hace muchos esfuerzos, quizás pueda sobrepasar el poder de un guerrero distinguido.-

Vegeta rió a carcajadas.

\- Que broma tan graciosa. ¡Te mostraré la gran pared que no podrás sobrepasar por mayor que sea tu esfuerzo!- Gruñó el príncipe.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. La tensión era palpable y todos estaban expectantes y sorprendidos por la osadía del hijo de Bardok. Inclusive el mismo Bardok estaba sorprendido. _"Es un estúpido..."_ Pensó.

-¡¿Que esperas, Ataca?!- Provocó el príncipe.

Eso provocó que Goku se lanzara al ataque dando inicio a la pelea. Vegeta no se movió y esperó el golpe para enseguida esquivarlo. Goku daba puñetazos y patadas pero el príncipe los esquivaba con ninguna dificultad. Vegeta sonrió provocativamente, y le encestó un gancho haciéndolo volar hacia el techo. Goku se detuvo en seco reponiéndose, y vio como el príncipe desaparecía para reaparecer detrás de él y propinándole una patada que esquivó por poco, rozándolo. Kakaroto hacia su mejor esfuerzo, dando series de golpes de puños y patadas pero el príncipe los esquivaba todos.

\- ¡Que pasa Kakaroto no me digas que ese es todo tu poder!- Rió Vegeta dándole un golpe certero mandándolo al piso.

Goku giró y cayó sobre sus pies reponiéndose. _"Él es increíble… y no está peleando con todas sus fuerzas… Tiene mejor velocidad y mejores técnicas que las mías…"_ pensó emocionado.

\- Demuéstrame que puedes más Kakaroto.- Dijo el príncipe cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Gritó elevando su ki poco a poco hasta llegar al máximo. - _"Tendré que usar otra estrategia…"_ Pensó lanzándose para comenzar, nuevamente una serie de patadas y puños que Vegeta esquivaba sin problema. De repente Goku desapareció y reapareció lejos del príncipe. Juntó sus manos y una esfera de poder empezó a formarse creciendo poco a poco...

-KAME... HAME… HAAAAAAA!- Gritó lanzando toda la energía que había acumulado. Vegeta lo miró y no se movió recibiendo de pleno el ataque creando una gran explosión.

-¡Lo logró!- Exclamó Krilin.

\- Bien echo Goku!- Gritó Yamcha.

El maestro Roshi se mantenía en silencio y mantenía su mirada fija.

-¡No sean estúpidos!- Rió Napa.- ¿Creen que el príncipe fue derrotado con un ataque tan insignificante como ese? ¡Pero que ignorantes!-

-¿El príncipe?- Dijeron en unísono Yamcha y Krilin mirando hacia donde se disipaba el humo.

Mientras tanto el rastreador de Bardok se activó indicando un poder de pelea que aumentaba poco a poco. Volteó la mirada hacia donde su rastreador lo dirigía y se detuvo sobre Gohan.

\- Que demonios…- Dijo Bardok despacio.

El humo se había disipado totalmente y ahí estaba Vegeta, sin ningún rasguño con esa sonrisa arrogante que lo definía.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Kakaroto? ¡Si hasta aquí llegó tu límite, me has decepcionado!-

-No puedo creerlo…- Dijo Goku sorprendido, respirando agitadamente. Rió nerviosamente y dijo. – Sabes algo… Aunque sea un momento de desesperación, me siento emocionado por seguir peleando.-

Vegeta lo miraba fijo. _"Está sonriendo... ¿se habrá resignado?_

\- ¿Qué sucede, acaso ese es tu límite?- Preguntó el príncipe. – Bien… ¡Entonces te demostraré mi poder como obsequio para que sepas cuál es tu lugar!-

-¡Pues demuéstramelo!- Contestó Goku.

-¡Esa sonrisa desaparecerá en unos instantes!- Rió Vegeta.

Vegeta elevó su poder de pelea haciendo que la tierra temblara. Haciendo que algunos se tambalearan.

\- Es un ki muy poderoso… ¡Parece como si toda la tierra estuviera temblando!- Exclamó el maestro Roshi.

-Es impresionante…- Dijo Yamcha temblando involuntariamente. _"¡Mi cuerpo está temblando!"_ Pensó él.

Vegeta se lanzó, de repente sobre Goku, con gran velocidad, haciéndolo desaparecer por unos segundos.

-¡Cuidado Goku!- Gritó Krilin cuando Vegeta volvió a aparecer detrás de Goku.

Vegeta golpeaba a Goku sin que su víctima pudiera hacer nada. No tenía piedad, lo estaba literalmente moliendo a golpes. Con uno de sus golpes lo mandó al suelo, para luego darle un rodillazo en el estómago. Goku gritó de dolor y escupió sangre. Vegeta lo tomó del cabello, levantándolo, para seguir golpeándole en el rostro.

Goku estaba casi sin energía, su rostro estaba ensangrentado y su cuerpo no daba más, a duras penas podía sostenerse.

\- ¡Demonio, ese sujeto va a matar a Goku!- Gritó Krilin apretando los puños.

\- JA… Y que esperabas… - Rió el saiyajin calvo.

Todos los saiyajins estaban emocionados, el poder del príncipe era legendario y sabían que no había rival que le pudiera hacer frente. Los guerreros Z estaban preocupados, sabían que Goku ya no tenía energía, y que si seguía así podía morir.

Bardok miraba inquieto a su hijo. Vegeta no tenia limite y no dudaría en eliminarlo si así lo quisiera. De tanto en tanto vigilaba de reojo al niño que estaba acurrucado en la esquina. Ya no sollozaba pero seguía escondiendo su rostro y su poder de pelea seguía aumentando cada vez más. El rastreador marcaba setecientas unidades y seguía aumentando. "como es posible… acaso…" pensó.

Goku gritaba con agonía. Los guerreros Z apretaban los puños con rabia por la impotencia y no poder ayudarlo. En cambio los saiyajins, reían y gritaban alentando a su príncipe.

Vegeta, en un último golpe, lo mando volar haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared y callera al suelo semiconsciente y agonizando. No faltaba mucho para que perdiera totalmente la conciencia.

De repente se escuchó un grito.

\- ¡NO LASTIMES A MI PAPÁ!- Gritó Gohan, poniéndose de pie con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas en los ojos. Miró a Vegeta con odio, como si estuviera poseído y se lanzó como bola de cañon sobre él, golpeando el tórax del príncipe con su cabeza y fisurando la armadura. Vegeta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y quedó conmocionado por unos segundos.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- Gritó Bardok, mientras que en su rastreador el poder de pelea de Gohan empezaba a descender drásticamente para nuevamente quedar en uno de unidad.

Todos quedaron callados con la mandíbula desencajada hasta el piso. Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Go…Gohan…- Dijo su padre agitado, mientras el niño volvía en sí mirando a su padre. – Gohan fui... ¿Fuiste tú?-

-¡PAPÁ!- Gritó Gohan llorando y corriendo hasta su padre. – ¡PAPÁ! ¡Resiste por favor! ¡PAPÁ!-

Vegeta se repuso y miró su armadura pasando la mano sobre ella. " _¿Co…Cómo es posible? Ese mocoso…"_ Pensó el príncipe dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-¡Mocoso, como te atreves a intervenir!- Gritó Vegeta tomando a Gohan por el pescuezo, haciendo que su llanto se intensificara. – ¡Deja de llorar!-

-Ve... Vegeta… ¡No lo hagas!- Articuló Goku con dificultad.

-CALLATE KAKAROTO- Gritó el príncipe haciendo que todos se estremecieran. Vegeta miró al niño y lo tiró cerca de su padre haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. - Bardok! ¿Qué poder de pelea tiene este niño? ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya podido tan solo fisurar mi armadura?!-

-¡Su…su poder de pelea aumentó a mil trecientas unidades!- Dijo Bardok sin aun poder creerlo.

-¡QUEEEE!- Exclamó Vegeta. _"No puede ser… El hijo de Kakaroto tiene un nivel de pelea de un cachorro de élite… ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!"_ \- ¡Eso es imposible!-

-Es la verdad… Quedó registrado en el sistema.- Dijo Bardok acercándose al príncipe y entregándole el rastreador.

Vegeta se lo colocó y presionó el botón activándolo. Enseguida el aparato mostró la evolución del poder del niño, creciendo gradualmente de uno a mil trecientas unidades, para luego descender nuevamente a uno. Vegeta se sacó y apretó el artefacto haciéndolo explotar. Miró a todos los presentes, quienes empezaron a murmurar, y la vena del príncipe empezó a crecer en su frente.

-¡Todos, largo de aquí!- Gritó el príncipe. – Menos tú, Bardok!-

Todos salieron rápidamente guiados por Napa y Uta. Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Un crío había derribado al príncipe. Y no cualquier niño, era el hijo de Kakaroto. Era obvio que el chisme se propagaría por todo el territorio.

-Bardok, quiero que averigües que demonios está sucediendo aquí... ¡¿Cómo es posible que este chiquillo obtenga este poder de pelea?! Iguala a un crio de élite… ¡Es absurdo!-

\- También estoy sorprendido majestad… pero tengo una teoría…- Dijo Bardok reflexionando.

\- ¿Qué teoría? ¡Habla de una buena vez!- Gritó impaciente.

\- Puede ser que la mezcla de sangre saiyajin y terrícola sea la respuesta… -

-JA... ¡Eso es imposible!- Se burló el príncipe.- No tiene sentido que de esa mezcla salgan críos con ese poder. Los cachorros más poderosos nacen al unir dos guerreros poderosos… Tú te uniste una clase baja y sabes perfectamente lo que sucede cuando un guerrero de clase alta se une a un clase baja… ¿o no? -

\- No tengo otra explicación, majestad…- Dijo Bardok entre diente. – Además…el niño aun no domina su poder…

Vegeta gruñó, no podía creer que la mezcla de un tercera clase y de una insignificante terrícola pudiera dar un cachorro con ese poder, no tenía sentido alguno.

\- Lleva al mocoso y al inútil de Kakaroto al tanque de recuperación y…- Dijo Vegeta, volteando su rostro hacia el niño que yacía en el suelo inconsciente y prosiguió.- Quiero que se investigue y se analice la sangre de ese niño.-

-Si majestad…- Respondió Bardok. Observó a Vegeta unos instantes, era obvio que estaba perturbado y confundido, quien no lo estaría. Vegeta lo miró una última vez y se dio la vuelta saliendo del área de entrenamiento. Una vez que el Príncipe desapareció, Bardok se dirigió hacia su hijo quien ya había perdido conocimiento. Lo levantó y lo puso sobre su hombro para luego hacer lo mismo con su nieto.

– Sí que me sorprendiste, niño…- Sonrió Bardok. Si su nieto tenía ese poder de pelea sin entrenamiento, ni se imaginaba lo que sería con un buen entrenamiento. Y con ese pensamiento salió del lugar y se dirigió hacia al área médica.

* * *

Mientras tanto del otro lado del imperio, el doctor Brief estaba sentado en el salón fumando un cigarrillo y modificando la configuración del rastreador.

\- ¡Debo admitir que la tecnología saiyajin es muy impresionante!- Dijo Brief asombrado.

\- Ah sí… - Respondió Bulma distraída. Estaba curioseando en la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y se decepcionó al encontrarlo vacía. El estómago de Bulma rugió y ella suspiró cerrando el refrigerador.

\- Esos estúpidos saiyajins…. Pensaron que nos alimentaríamos de aire ¿o qué?- Se quejó – ¿Cómo pueden tratar así a la mujer más bella e inteligente de todo el universo?-

En ese momento habían tocado a la puerta. Bulma fue a abrir y ahí estaba un saiyajin alto, de pelo largo y a su lado, la señora Brief sonriendo jovialmente.

-¡¿Mamá?!- Dijo Bulma

-¡Ah hola cariño!- Saludó su madre. - Este apuesto caballero me escoltó hasta aquí. ¿No es un encanto?-

\- ¿Qué? Dijo Bulma mirando al guerrero, quien se había sonrojado levemente.

El saiyajin se repuso y las miró con desprecio emitiendo un gruñido de fastidio. Dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar exasperado.

\- ¡Pero que grosero!- Murmuró Bulma.

\- ¡Regresa pronto!- Gritó Bunny despidiéndose con la mano. – ¡Aaah pero que mala suerte! se me olvidó preguntarle si quería tener una cita conmigo.-

-¡Mamá eres el colmo como puedes decir eso!- Reprendió a su madre. - En este planeta son todos unos salvajes.-

-¿Enserio? Pues a mí me parecen muy amables. ¡Sobre todo el rey! ¡Y Sabes qué! ¡Me propusieron que cocinara para la corte real! ¿Puedes creerlo?- Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

-De verdad mamá… A veces me preocupas en serio…-

-¿Que hacen aquí a fuera?- Preguntó Brief. -¿Porqué no entran?-

\- Hola querido ¿Esta casa es nuestra? ¡Es muy hermosa! Aunque faltan algunas flores y algunos que otros toques.- Dijo pensando. -¡Ya se! ¡Mañana le pediré al guapo de Raditz que me acompañe a comprar flores!-

-Raditz?- Preguntó Bulma.

-Raditz es el joven que me trajo hasta aquí.- Dijo soñadora.

Bulma suspiró y tomó su cabeza con sus manos.

\- Oye mamá, ya que trabajas en las cocinas ¿Pudiste traer algo? Esos estúpidos saiyajin nos dieron un lugar donde vivir pero no hay nada dentro del refrigerador…-

-No cariño, no pude traer nada, lo siento… pero no te preocupes, aquí tengo todo lo necesario.- Dijo Bunny sacando de su delantal unas cápsulas.

Bulma abrió grande sus ojos. Su madre era muy despistada pero cuando quería podía ser muy audaz.

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Que no lo recuerdas hija? Cuando estábamos en la tierra pusimos muchas cosas en las cápsulas. ¡Qué bueno que recordé en guardarlos conmigo!- Respondió alegre.

\- ¡Es cierto, ya se me había olvidado!-

\- Querida eres la mejor.- Dijo el profesor sonriendo.

\- ¿Verdad que si? ¿Entonces que tal si les preparo algunos platillos?-

-¡Buena idea!- Dijo Bulma. - ¡Muero de hambre!-

\- Bien avísenme cuando la cena esté lista. – Dijo Brief retirándose. -Yo estaré en la sala estudiando este artefacto. -

El Dr. Brief fue a la sala mientras que Bulma y Bunny fueron a la cocina. Abrieron las cápsulas y guardaron todas las cosas en los estantes.

Al día siguiente al salir el sol los dos científicos fueron al laboratorio, como acordado y se encontraron con Fennel.

-¡Buenos días! – Saludo el Dr. Brief.

-Buen día. Espero que hayan descansado. – Dijo Fennel. Adentrándose en el laboratorio. – Les presentare a Kiros, es un tsufur, es una raza débil igual que ustedes pero de una gran inteligencia.

Bulma frunció el ceño. " _¿Cuál era la necesidad de recordarles que su raza era débil? ¡En lo único que piensan es en pelear!"_ Pensó Bulma resoplando.

Caminaron hasta la sala de investigaciones y se detuvieron frente a uno de los tsufur.

\- Él es Kiros. Él les mostrará lo que en estos momento se está investigando, y como funciona todo-.

Kiros saludó asintiendo con la cabeza. En eso aparece otro tsufur alterado.

\- Dr. Fennel, necesitamos su presencia… Se ha detectado irregularidades en el planeta ZP85. Hemos recibido varios mensajes pero todos están codificados.-

\- ¿Ya avisaron al general?-

-No aun no... queríamos que usted verificara primero.-

\- Bien, mejor así.-

\- Puedo ir con ustedes, las descodificaciones son mi especialidad.- Propuso Brief.

\- Bien en ese caso vamos. Tú, mujer, quédate con Kiros. Y aprende rápido todo lo que te vaya mostrando.-

\- ¡Oye, mi nombre es Bulma! ¡Así que llámame por mi nombre grosero!- Dijo la peliazul cruzándose de brazos.

Fennel frunció, se acercó a Bulma y le tomó del brazo.

\- Te sugiero que cuides tu lengua terrícola. Que seas científica no te da inmunidad alguna. Tienes suerte de que tenga mucha paciencia porque la paciencia no es una cualidad común en nuestra raza.-

\- ¡Ah sí! Pues…-

\- Bulma ya basta. Solo haz lo que te está diciendo.- Reprochó su padre.

Bulma lo miró y gruñó por lo bajo _. "¿Quiénes se creen que son estos saiyajines? Solo porque son fuertes no les da el derecho de tratar así a las personas…"_

Mientras tanto Fennel y Brief le habían dado la espalda retirándose.

\- Lo que pasa es que son unos salvajes.- Dijo hablando para ella misma. Volteó y miró al tsufur a su lado.

-¿Oye, tu nombre es Kiros verdad?- preguntó Bulma, a lo que el tsufur solo asintió. – Yo soy Bulma, mucho gusto.-

\- Eh… ¿mucho gusto?- Respondió él dudoso.

\- ¿Crees que pueda estudiar las naves? Quiero saber su funcionamiento, como fueron construidas, todo sobre ellas.- Dijo Bulma entusiasmada.

\- Si claro. Te mostrare toda la tecnología que hay en Vegetasei, pero si quieres podemos empezar con las naves.-

\- ¡Qué bien!-

El Tsufur la miró con curiosidad.

-Bien… Las nave que tenemos aquí son las unipersonales que son las más veloces, y las naves nodrizas pero estas se usan en casos especiales porque son mucho más lentas y consumen mucha más energía.

\- Ya veo, entonces las naves que vinieron a la tierra son las nodrizas…- Susurró

\- Así es… estas tienen una capacidad de albergar unas cincuenta mil personas cada una.- Respondió Kiros.

\- ¡Cincuenta mil!- Exclamó Bulma. - ¡Cielos! Eso es impresionante. ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos ya no puedo esperar más!-

\- Eh… ¡Si es por aquí! – Le hizo seña mostrando el lugar. - Te mostraré los planos y luego iremos al área de despegue y aterrizaje.-

\- Gracias Kiros... por lo menos tú tienes buenos modales. ¡No como esos salvajes!

\- Bueno, los saiyajins son así...- Respondió Kiros sonriendo. - Sabes el planeta Vegita alguna vez perteneció a nuestra raza.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasó?- Preguntó curiosa.

\- Te lo contaré mientras vamos al área de despegue y aterrizaje.- Dijo el tsufur. –Ten, estos son los planos de las naves. Aquí está toda la información. Desde la descripción de cada pieza hasta los materiales utilizados.-

-¡Excelente!- Dijo la peliazul desenrollando los planos. – ¡Vaya esto es increíble! ¿Y todo este material lo tienen en este planeta?-

\- No, aquí solo hay parte de ella, lo demás lo conseguimos en otros planetas.-

-¡Estos cálculos son brillantes!- Dijo leyendo y caminando en círculos. – Espera un minuto… Esto parece… ¿la teoría de la relatividad especial? No puede ser…-

\- ¿Relatividad especial?- Preguntó no entendiendo y mirando donde el dedo de Bulma indicaba. – ¡Ah! Bueno con esta fórmula obtenemos la velocidad de un cuerpo en ausencia de fuerza gravitatoria y…-

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HAYAN RESUELTO!- Gritó Bulma levantando los brazos. - Pasé muchos años tratando de resolverlo con mi padre…-

-Hum….-

\- ¡Pero claro!- Dijo ella estudiando las fórmulas utilizadas. – ¡Como no había pensado en esto! ¡Esto es brillante!-

El tsufur la miraba divertido, La peli turquesa no parecía prestarle atención. Caminaba de aquí para allá hablando sola.

-Si quieres podemos ir a ver las naves… ahora… - Propuso él.

Bulma levantó la mirada hacia Kiros y sonrió.

-¡Si vamos! ¿Puedo llevar esto conmigo?- Preguntó ella a lo que el tsufur asintió. ¡Genial, necesito estudiar todo esto! ¡Cielos esta noche no podré dormir hasta entenderlo todo!

El tsufur sonrió, le divertía tanto entusiasmo. Los Dos científicos caminaron hacia el área de despegue y aterrizaje.

* * *

Mientras tanto Fennel y el Dr. Brief estaban tratando arduamente de descodificar los mensajes recibidos.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no están teniendo comunicación con el planeta?- Preguntó Fennel de mal humor.

ó- No tuvimos noticias de ellos desde ayer.- Informo el tsufur. - Y los satélites captaron movimiento de naves inusuales. Por lo que tratamos de comunicarnos con la base pero solo pudimos recibir estática y esos códigos.-

\- Listo… – Dijo Brief, llamando la atención de los dos. – Ahora solo hay que esperar que termine de traducir cada mensaje. Tomará unos 2 minutos.-

\- ¡Excelente! Debo admitir que es muy bueno Brief.- Cumplimentó Fennel accionando su rastreador.

\- Bueno si no fuera por esta tecnología me habría tomado mucho más tiempo. -

EL rastreador de Fennel se activó y se pudo escuchar.

-Fennel… espero que sea importante.-

-General… lo es… hemos detectado irregularidades en el planeta ZP85. Y no pudimos entablar comunicación con la base pero recibimos mensajes codificados. Las probabilidades de rebelión son altas.-

\- Bien… Voy para allá.- Terminó Bardok.

Dos minutos más tardes la pantalla se iluminó mostrando varias grabaciones de diferentes lugares en el planeta.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- Dijo Fennel inquieto.

Las grabaciones mostraban imágenes desastrosas, como si una guerra hubiese estallado en ella. Se podía ver a los seres del planeta tratando de defenderse pero caían uno tras otro. Los saiyajins que peleaban con ellos, también eran vencidos con facilidad.

\- ¿Que son esos seres?- Preguntó Brief.

\- Son murianos. Son seres originarios de ese planeta. Lo que me sorprende es que los maten con tanta facilidad…. Los murianos tienen un poder de pelea bastante elevado pero no solo eso… los saiyajins que están ahí son de clase media…-

En eso, Bardok apareció en el laboratorio.

\- Y bien… ¿Que está sucediendo?-

\- ¡General! – Dijo Fennel saludándolo con el saludo saiyajin.

Bardok miró la pantalla y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Que mierda es esto?-

Reprodujo la grabación varias veces tratando de entender. Cualquier detalle, cualquier información tan minúscula como sea, podía ser de gran ayuda para poder saber con qué clase de enemigo estaban tratando.

\- Fennel, prepara las naves. Ni bien el rey se entere de esto, va a querer ir al planeta... es obvio que esto no es una rebelión. - Dijo Bardok sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla. Fennel asintió y rápidamente salió del lugar activando su rastreador.

Bardok detuvo la imagen y la retrocedió un poco. No se podía apreciar muy bien pero se podía ver un ser, o más bien la sombra de un ser.

-Voy a mejorar la imagen.- Dijo Brief.

Tecleó uno segundos y la imagen empezó a volverse más nítida. Agrandó la imagen y ahí estaba el ser. Los ojos rojos con una mirada y una sonrisa de costado que podía helar la sangre a cualquiera. Bardok palideció.

\- No puede ser… - susurró retrocediendo un poco. Se recompuso y salió precipitado del laboratorio.

* * *

 **Continuara….**

 **:** Muchas gracias, me pone muy feliz que te guste

 **Karito:** Jajajaja siii se salvó veremos hasta cuando!

 **Yani:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. Y si Un mes de espera pero es porque quiero hacer bien las cosas, entre la vida rutinaria y mi trabajo, me deja poco tiempo. Pero como dije un mes para poder escribirla bien y sin mucha presión. Jajajaja Gracias por tu consejo e idea lo tendré en cuenta ;)

 **Caro:** Gracias! Trato de mantener el carácter de los personajes, pero alguno van a ir evolucionando porque la historia es diferente. Milk es una guerrera y me encanta la idea que me estás dando. la incluiré

 **soeandrea:** Gracias, Si en algún momento se reencontraran, lo que pasa es que para mí también es un suspenso porque la historia la voy creando mientras voy escribiendo, así que tengo una idea de lo que voy a escribir pero mientras escribo surgen más ideas jajaja

 **Esmeralda Ruiz Cruz:** Muchas gracias por leerme, estoy muy feliz que te guste. Y tratare de hacerlo más grande. Por eso es que incluí varios personajes.

Gracias nuevamente a todos y nos vemos en un mes para un nuevo capítulo. Saludos


	6. Chapter 6 Adaptación

PERDOOOOOOON, yo sé que no tengo perdón… estuve a mil! Estoy con mucho trabajo, y la verdad es que tiempo no tuve ni para respirar…. Ni bien llego a mi casa y solo quiero es abrazar mi cama… L

Bueno antes que nada este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores "regalito para que me perdonen XD" me gusto escribir este capítulo la verdad me reí bastante mientras la escribía. Espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirla. Así que bueno espero les guste y buena lectura J

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde que el rey Vegeta salió de Vegetasei, para irse de misión urgente al planeta ZP85, junto con Bardok y un gran pelotón de soldados élite. Si lo que había visto en los videos resultaba ser lo que pensaba que era, no podían arriesgarse y tendrían que atacar con todo. Por su puesto que El príncipe quedo al mando de todas las tareas en su ausencia, y nombro a Nappa para que remplazara a Bardok para que lo mantuviera al tanto de todo. Como primera tarea Nappa recibió la orden de intensificar los entrenamientos de todos los guerreros, sean clases baja, medias y altas, no había excepción.

Vegeta, por su parte, no se preocupaba por los asuntos del palacio. Ni siquiera asistía a las aburridas reuniones semanales con los ancianos. Para eso mandaba a Nappa quien iba en su representación, para luego hacer un informe detallado y entregárselo. Por supuesto que los ancianos no veían eso de muy buen ojo. Después de todo él era el futuro heredero, y debería estar interesado en todos los asuntos del imperio. Pero el príncipe solo quería entrenar y aumentar su poder de pelea sin que nadie lo molestara.

Como revancha había llamado a Kakaroto para que entrenara con él, o más bien para que sea su saco de boxeo ¿Porque? Porque hacia lo había decidido el príncipe… Después de todo era el único saiyajin que se atrevió a provocarlo descaradamente y hacer reflexiones estúpidas sabiendo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. _"…Si un perdedor hace mucho esfuerzos, quizás pueda sobrepasar el poder de un guerrero distinguido…"_ Con solo recordar le hacía hervir la sangre. - Estúpido Kakaroto...- Murmuró el príncipe.

Entre series de patadas y puños, Goku daba lo mejor de que podía. Por más que su poder de pelea había aumentado y sus técnicas mejorado, aun le faltaba mucho para alcanzar el nivel del príncipe. Pero ya empezaba a acostumbrarse y a conocer las técnicas del príncipe, y por momentos podía evitar algunos que otros golpes, pero aun no alcanzaba golpearlo. En una pequeña distracción el príncipe le encestó una patada y lanzó varias esferas de energía.

\- ¡ay, ay, ay… eso no se vale Vegeta! - Se quejó Goku, acariciándose la zona adolorida. – ¡eres un tramposo… dijimos que no usaríamos energías!-

-¡Deja de quejarte! - criticó, deteniéndose en el aire.

\- No es justo aun me superas por mucho y no me dejas entrenar con los demás, así no puedo crear nuevas estrategias…-

\- ¡Cállate….Eso te pasa por hablar de más! Y deberías agradecer, no todos tienen este privilegio de entrenar conmigo.-

\- Eso es fácil decirlo para ti porque aún no puedo ganarte… -

\- Y nunca lo harás… aunque tus habilidades han mejorado bastante luego de esa última pelea...-

-Pues si… supongo…- Dijo refunfuñando.

\- El poder de pelea de un guerrero saiyajin al borde de la muerte, luego de una pelea, aumenta de manera drástica.-

-¡Ahhh! Con que es por eso… - Dijo Goku pensativo rascándose la cabeza y recordando las tantas batallas, en la tierra, donde estuvo a punto de morir, incluyendo la última pelea que había tenido con Vegeta.

\- ¡JA… no creas que por eso podrás superarme algún día!-

Goku sonrió, y se prometió a si mismo mejorar cada vez más y alcanzar al príncipe. "¡ _Ya lo veras me volveré más fuerte!_ " En ese corto silencio, el estómago de Goku comenzó a rugir, el mismo lo miró y rió avergonzado.

\- ¡Cuando iremos a comer! Muero de hambre...-

\- Aun no acaba el entrenamiento, iremos cuando yo lo diga…- En ese momento el estómago del príncipe también empezó a rugir.

Vegeta enrojeció levemente volteándose con los brazos cruzados y descendió para luego dirigirse hacia la salida sin si quiera esperarlo.

\- ¡Oye espérame!- Dijo Kakaroto sonriendo y descendiendo rápidamente para alcanzarlo.

Los dos saiyajins caminaban por los pasillos en silencio, Goku estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, estaba preocupado por Gohan. Luego de su enfrentamiento con Vegeta, donde Gohan había demostrado un gran poder, dieron la orden a Nappa de ocuparse de su entrenamiento con los demás niños de su edad.

Sabía que no era fácil para él hecho que era mitad terrícola, y era un hecho, que muchos no estaban de acuerdo con la mezcla de sangre desde que se enteraron de que era posible, y menos con seres tan débiles como los terrícolas... Sus compañeros, no le hacían la vida fácil, se burlaban de él constantemente por ser mitad terricola, miedoso y un llorón. Era por decirlo así víctima de constante bullyng. En varias ocasiones le había suplicado a su padre para que no lo obligara a ir nuevamente a los entrenamientos, le había prometido estudiar mucho para volverse un gran investigador como su mama lo deseaba, pero sabía que era lo mejor para su hijo, y de todas manera no tenia de otra.

Milk en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de ir a armar un escándalo, y darles una lección a los padres de eso endemoniados niños rebeldes que lo único que hacían era maltratar a su pobre angelito de cuatro años. Por suerte Goku y Gine la pudieron contener, aunque en dos ocasiones, Goku la tuvo que noquear cuando la situación ya no era sostenible y no la podía hacer entrar en razón pacíficamente.

Goku relajó su cuello haciéndolo sonar y suspiró largamente, recordando ese estresante episodio. - Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Gohan…. – soltó en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Vegeta lo miró sobre su hombro y levantó una ceja.

\- Hoy los críos serán enviados a diferentes planetas para que puedan ser evaluados, luego de la supervivencia de seis meses por su puesto.-

\- ¡¿Queeeee?!- Gritó Goku. – ¿Cu…cuando decidieron eso?-

\- Hmpf….- Hizo vegeta fastidiado. - Ya deja de gritar, no sé porque te sorprende… eso es parte del entrenamiento.-

-Sí, Pe...Pero…- Dijo Goku preocupado tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.- ¡Cuando Milk se entere me va a matar!-

\- Le tienes miedo a una hembra terrícola?-

\- No lo entiendes Vegeta…. Es que Milk puede ser muy aterradora… No creo que lo permita.- Dijo deglutiendo y pensando en las infinitas reacciones que su mujer tendría al enterarse.

\- Eso para mí es irrelevante. De todas maneras ya deben estar por partir.-

\- ¡QUEEEE! – Gritó nuevamente haciendo que el príncipe gruñera y se tapara los oídos. - Vegeta tengo que ir a ver a Gohan antes que se vaya!- Goku se puso delante de él suplicante. – ¡por favor! Te prometo que mañana entrenare contigo el doble… no el triple!-

En realidad lo que quería era asegurarse de que Milk no hiciera alguna estupidez. Sabía perfectamente, que el comportamiento de su mujer seria duramente castigado si no la controlaba. Vegeta lo miró frunciendo el entre cejo. _¿Porque estaba racionando de esa manera? ¿Tanto miedo daba esa mujer?_

\- Haz lo que quieras… no me interesa.-

\- ¡Graciaaaaas!- Dijo Goku despidiéndose con la mano y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el área de despegue y aterrizaje.

\- No es la primera vez que escucho que de la mujer de Kakaroto… -Pensó Vegeta. - Uta informó que tuvieron problemas para contenerla y que hasta pudo derribar a un tercera clase…. - Vegeta sonrió perverso. -Podría ser interesante….- Terminó de decir para direccionarse tranquilamente hacia el área de despegue y aterrizaje.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamiento. Todos los saiyajins de la edad de Gohan estaban ahí entrenando.

-Bien, Ya todos han dominado, practicante, sus poderes. Dijo Nappa mirando a Gohan de soslayo al insistir sobre la palabra "prácticamente". - Como sabrán, hoy serán enviados a diferentes planetas que están bajo dominio saiyajin, ahí tendrán que sobrevivir por seis meses. Al culminar la supervivencia, su entrenador se presentara ante ustedes, y empezara la última fase del entrenamiento. Irán al planeta de a dos pero estarán en lugares diferentes, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí! dijeron todos al unísono.

-Bien ahora busquen un compañero de pelea.

Rápidamente todos los críos obedecieron. Gohan por su lado estaba un poco apartado, y tímidamente se acercó a un niño.

-Hola… disculpa... ¿te gustaría ser mi compañero de pelea?- Dijo mirando al suelo.

\- Sí, claro…- Respondió el niño.

\- ¿En serio?- Dijo entusiasmado levantando la mirada

\- ¡Bromeas… quien querría ser compañero de un sangre sucia!- Respondió el niño con desprecio para luego dirigirse hacia otro saiyajin riendo a carcajadas. - ¿Oye Kero quieres ser mi compañero? ¡A que no adivinas quien me pidió ser su compañero!

Gohan bajó el rostro avergonzado y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran bullyng y que nunca los escogieran como compañero de pelea. Todo porque era mitad terrícola.

\- ¡Oye tú!- Dijo Nappa. – ¿A dónde crees que vas, estas tratando de escapar?-

\- ¡Claro que está tratando de escapar porque es un cobarde! - Gritó un niño riendo.

\- ¡Ese niño no es un saiyajin de verdad, no tiene nada que hacer aquí con nosotros!-

\- ¡Es cierto! Solo es un sangre sucia.-

Gohan se detuvo y apretó los puños. Estaba cansado de que se burlaran de él, de que lo molestaran, y lo golpearan sin razón, lo peor de todo era de que Nappa los dejaba hacer. _"Se los demostraré, me volveré el más fuerte de todos y luego seré yo quien me ría de todos ellos."_

\- ¡Yo no soy un cobarde! – Gritó.

-¡SILENCIO! Todos los que ya tienen compañeros, diríjanse hacia el área de despegue y aterrizaje. - Dijo Nappa autoritario, tomó a Gohan del brazo siguiendo a los demás niños y activó su rastreador. – ¿Uta, Están la naves listas? -

\- Afirmativo Napa, todo listo.-

\- Bien, ya estamos en camino.- Finalizó empujando a Gohan hacia una niña saiyajin. – A partir de ahora Videl será tu compañera de pelea, fin del problema y no quiero reclamos…-

-Que…. ¡Maldición!- Gruñó Videl mirando a su nuevo compañero con odio.

Gohan le sonrió amablemente ligeramente sonrojado, pero Videl solo desvió la mirada y siguió a todos los demás. Gohan solo bajo la cabeza nuevamente y los siguió con unos pasos atrás.

Todas la naves uní personales estaban listas y algunos científicos se encontraban verificando los últimos detalles, entre ellos se encontraba Bulma. No se la podía confundir, bata blanca, algunas manchas de grasa en la cara, cabello azul totalmente despeino y cara de loca con ojeras hasta el piso. Sí, esa era Bulma, estaba en la sala de operaciones cargando todas las informaciones y verificando que todo funcionaba correctamente.

-¿Ya está todo listo?-

-¡Si señorita Bulma! Ya verificamos los últimos detalles.- Respondió uno de los tsufur que la acompañaba.

-¡Excelente!-

Fennel había nombrado a Bulma para que dirigiera esta operación, era una manera de ponerla a prueba. Bulma estaba tan fascinada con las naves y tanto había insistido para hacer algunas modificaciones que en tan solo una semana presentó el nuevo proyecto para potenciar las naves y reducir el tiempo de vuelo. Por supuesto fue aprobado bajo supervisión completa de Fennel. Las modificaciones fueron hechas rápidamente con ayuda de su padre y algunos ingenieros. Solo faltaba la fase final de prueba.

\- No puedo creer que hagamos las pruebas con niños a bordo… son unos inconscientes…. yo y mi bocata... – Murmuró Bulma.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 ** _\- Bulma Felicitaciones tu demostraste un excelente desempeño con este proyecto.- Cumplimentó Fennel._**

 ** _\- ¡Por supuesto eso es porque soy una genio y mis creaciones jamás fallan!- Respondió con altivez._**

 ** _\- ¡Eso es cierto ninguna de sus creación, fallan! Yo soy testigo de eso. - Confirmo su padre._**

 ** _-Excelente, entonces tendrás la ocasión de hacer la fase final mañana._**

 ** _\- ¿Mañana? Bueno creo que si me pongo a trabajar ahora podré terminar algunos robots que harán la prueba final.- Dijo calculando el tiempo que le tomara._**

 ** _\- No, ya no hay tiempo… los críos empiezan su viaje de misión mañana mismo, así que haremos la prueba con ellos.- Dijo Fennel con una sonrisa de costado._**

 ** _\- ¡Queeeee estás loco!- Grito la peli azul, pero rápidamente tapo su boca con sus dos manos al ver como la expresión de Fennel cambiaba. – Digo… Es que no podemos hacer las pruebas con personas vivas dentro… ¡Eso es un atentado!_**

 ** _\- Que no era que tu inventos nunca fallaban? –_**

 ** _Bulma se mordió la lengua, eso le pasaba por bocona._**

 ** _\- Si pero…._**

 ** _\- Bien no se diga más… mañana será el día! - Terminó Fennel, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. –¿Viene Dr Brief?-_**

 ** _\- Si ahora voy. - El Dr Brief, miró a su hija , puso una mano sobre su hombro y antes de irse le dijo. – ¡No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien!_**

 ** _Bulma suspiró ruidosamente, si no hubiese alardeado, le hubiesen dado más tiempo._**

 ** _-Porque simplemente no me arranco la lengua…. Yo y mi estúpida bocota… si esos niños mueren por mi culpa… No, soy una genio y todo lo que construyo no tiene fallas! Solo me quiere hacer dudar…-_**

 ** _Bulma suspiró nuevamente, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a teclear nuevamente, calculando y recalculando para verificar que todo estaba bien y que no había ningún error._**

 ** _\- Demonio creo que no dormiré esta noche….- Dijo levantándose. – Iré por un café….-_**

 ** _FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

\- ¡Ay no! ¡Nooooo!- Dijo Gohan sollozando. – ¡No quiero!

-¡Deja de lloriquear!- Gritó Nappa perdiendo la paciencia. - Es parte del tu entrenamiento, tienes que entrenar para poder pelear, además no iras solo.-

Se froto los ojos para secar sus lágrimas y lo miró dudoso.

\- ¿y qué es lo que debo hacer en un entrenamiento? ¿Dígame que es lo que tengo que hacer para comenzar a entrenar?

-¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que estuve diciendo?- Recriminó Nappa masajeándose la cien. - lo explicaré por última vez… Lo primero es que no debes hacer nada… Solo sobrevivir.

-¿Que… sobrevivir?

\- Así es, deberás sobrevivir en el planeta donde serás enviado solo. Si llegas a sobrevivir seis meses, un guerrero del planeta te enseñara lo básico de como pelear.

-¿Seis meses? ¡Yo no podré sobrevivir seis meses en ese lugar! – Dijo con la voz quebrada. – ¡No quiero hacerlo! Si me quedo solito voy a morir….-

\- No estarás solo…. – Se burló Nappa. -En ese lugar hay miles de animales salvajes y hambrientos-

\- ¡Ayyy no diga eso que me asusta!- Dijo con las lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Este no es momento para que te comportes como un niño llorón y cobarde! - Gruño Nappa.

-Pero es que no quiero…-

-Debes sobrevivir seis meses para poner a prueba tu resistencia, tanto físicas como mentalmente. ¡Debes confiar en el poder que tienes para darle buen uso, todo eso debes aprenderlo por ti solo!-

-¡Pero es que… yo no quiero!- Dijo una vez más a punto de llorar.

\- ¡No me importa si quieres o no, lo harás y punto!-

Nappa lo tomó por el pescuezo y lo metió a la nave. Gohan empezó a llorar y a agitarse.

-¡Noooo, noooo, no quiero!

-¡Ya cállate!- Grito Nappa cerrando la compuerta.

\- ¡Esperaaaa! ¡Donde estará la comida, mi camita y mi cepillo de diente y mi pijama y todo lo demás! – Preguntó golpeando la compuerta para que lo dejaran salir.

\- Vas a una supervivencia no a un centro vacacional.-

-¡No puede ser, eres muy malo!-

-Si quieres odiarme, debes empezar por odiar el destino de haber nacido mitad saiyajin!-Terminó Nappa dándole la espalda y alejándose hasta un lugar seguro para observar el despegue.

-¡No, no te vayaaaaaaas!- Gritó Gohan mientras la nave se encendía y despegaba a toda velocidad. El modo internación se activó, y Gohan que seguía llorando y golpeando se calmaba cada vez más y poco a poco fue durmiéndose.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la zona comercial del planeta Vegita, Milk estaba ayudando a Gine.

-Veo que ya has mejorado mucho Milk!- Cumplimentó Gine. – He escuchado muy buenos comentarios de los clientes. Ganamos muchos clientes gracias a ti.-

\- Bueno es que tuve una buena maestra.-

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Los platillos que preparas son excelentes y novedosos! ¡Fue una muy buena idea abrir un restaurante!-

\- Bueno es que en la tierra yo me ocupaba de prepararles la comida a Goku y a Gohan como una buena esposa y madre.-

\- ¡Sí y tuvo éxito aquí también! Oye pienso que deberíamos agrandar el mercado.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

\- Bueno tus recetas son todo un éxito, deberíamos abrir otros puntos de comidas en otros planetas, claro que tenemos que pedir autorización al rey.-

-¡Eso es una muy buena idea!- Dijo Milk pensando en los millones que ganarían. – Así mi pequeño Gohan podrá estudiar en las mejores escuelas de a tierra y convertirse en un gran investigador famoso.-

-Hum…. ¡Milk, no regresaran a la tierra olvídalo, además, Gohan está siendo entrenado por Nappa para que se convierta en un verdadero elite!

\- Si… lo se… - Suspiro Milk. - solo estaba soñando un poco….-

-Vamos no te desanimes, debes estar feliz ahora que Goku también paso los entrenamientos y se volvió la mano derecha de Vegeta.-

-Si, por lo menos tenemos la vida que alguna vez soñé en tener en la tierra. Aun así hubiese querido que mi pequeño Gohan se convirtiera en un investigador famoso. Supongo que no se puede tener todo en la vida…-

-Tienes razón… - Rio Gine.- Por cierto Milk ya pusieron una fecha para lo de la unión saiyajin?-

\- No…- Dijo Milk frunciendo el ceño- ¡Ya se lo dije a Goku que no quiero hacer esa barbaridad… ¡no soy una salvaje!-

-Pero Milk… ¡No es algo malo, al contrario… es una muestra de que están unidos y que se pertenecen! -

\- No me interesa… ¡¿que acaso mi pequeño Gohan no es prueba suficiente de que estamos juntos?!-

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices Milk, pero en Vegetasei hay reglas y costumbres… otro saiyajin podría reclamarte….-

\- No, no, y no… no lo haré. Y si otro saiyajin quiere reclamarme lo pondré en su lugar.-

Gine solo suspiró, ya había pasado un mes desde que conoció a Milk, un mes donde había aprendido a conocer su forma de ser y su carácter explosivo. Sabía que nada ni nadie cambiarían su forma de pensar. Cuando ella decía "no" era un "no rotundo".

Un mes que el pequeño restaurante había abierto sus puertas y estaba totalmente repleto. Y es que el rumor de los platillos de Milk se había propagado por todo el planeta. La reputación de su buena comida y sus diferentes combinaciones, una más extravagante que la otra, Hizo que el restaurante explotara y su éxito fue tal que tuvieron que reorganizarse. Ahora solo se podía ingresar bajo reserva.

Unos ojos negros observaban a Milk a lo lejos. Era un saiyajin bastante alto y pelo semi largo. Por el color de su armadura, se podía adivinar que pertenecía al rango más elevado, un elite. Estaba fascinado con la mujer. No solamente por su enorme parecido con su raza sino que también porque era frágil pero al mismo tiempo agresiva. Una combinación perfecta a su gusto. No era la primera vez que el guerrero venia. Desde el día que la conoció, no pudo evitarlo, y venia las veces que podía. Volviéndose así uno de los clientes más fieles.

-¡Oye… deja de babear!- Dijo uno de ellos dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Preguntóo el saiyajin recomponiéndose

\- Vamos Broly… las veces que venimos a este lugar te la pasas mirando a esa mujer….-

-No sé de qué estás hablando Raditz…-

\- Bueno lo único que te digo es que esa mujer no está disponible… es la mujer de mi estúpido hermano…-

\- ¿Qué? De que estás hablando… no tiene ninguna marca… -

\- Eso es porque el inútil de Kakaroto no sabes de nuestras costumbres. Además parece que la mujer no quiere marcarse…-

\- ¿Ah sí?- Dijo Broly pensativo. - Entonces aun no es su mujer…-

\- Pues técnicamente no… Pero según la costumbre terrícola si…-

\- Pero estamos en Vegetasei… entonces las costumbre que importan son las de aquí.-

Raditz lo miró alzando una ceja e hizo una sonrisa de costado.

\- ¿No que no la mirabas?-

\- ¡Ahh... ya Déjame en paz!- Gruñó Broly sonrojándose levemente y desviando la mirada.

Milk y Gine estaban despidiendo a los últimos clientes, cuando Raditz y Broly se acercaron.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo? Espero les haya gustado todo.-

-¡Como siempre excelente!- Respondió Broly con una sonrisa seductora.

\- Me da mucho gusto.- Respondió Milk con una sonrisa. Broly solo quedo mirándola un rato más, observaba cada detalle en ella. Sus ojos grandes y negros, su largo y sedoso cabello, su piel que parecía tan suave al toque y esos labios carnosos que incitaban al pecado. Todo en ella lo obsesionaba.

Gine, que no pasó desapercibido su libidinosa mirada, frunció el ceño. Sabía perfectamente que esa mirada no predecía nada bueno.

-¡Bueno! Ya tenemos que cerrar. ¡Muchas gracias por venir y esperamos que vuelvan pronto! -Dijo Gine cortando el extraño ambiente que se estaba formando. - Vamos Milk es hora de ir a casa, recuerda que tienes que preparar la cena para KAKAROTO…-

Gine, empujo levemente al saiyajin para que salga, mientras que Raditz ya lo esperaba a fuera.

-¡Por cierto Raditz cuando iras a casa a visitar a tu madre!- Regaño Gine.

\- No tengo tiempo…- Respondió sin más.

\- Pero sí tienes tiempo para ir a emborracharte por ahí…-

\- Ahhh ya déjame en paz… cuando pueda iré.- Dijo Raditz dándose la vuelta y retirándose.

\- Ahh… no tienes remedio…- Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Broly quedo observando la puerta unos segundos, pensativo. Luego apretó los puños, tan fuerte, que sus nudillos empezaron a ponerse blancos.

\- Kakaroto…- Dijo por lo bajo.

Milk y Gine ya se encontraban preparando la cena. Estaban felices por el éxito que estaban teniendo. No había duda que ni bien su marido volviese, le comentaría sobre el nuevo proyecto de expansión que tenían.

-Por cierto Milk y discúlpame que insista con esto, pero pienso que deberías aceptar hacer la unión saiyajin…-

\- Gine por favor….-

-Lo se… pero es que hay saiyajins que se ven interesados en ti…-

-¿De qué hablas? Al único que amo es a Goku.-

-Si lo sé… pero sabes, las costumbres aquí son diferentes y si un saiyajin se interesa en ti no le va importar si estas casada en la tierra y tienes un hijo…-

\- ¡No te preocupes se defenderme sola! Después de todo soy muy buena en artes marciales.-

-Si…- Suspiro Gine por enésima vez.

-Me pregunto porque Gohan se está retrasando tanto...-

\- ¿Gohan? - La miró Gine extrañada. - Pensé que lo sabias…-

-¿Saber qué?- preguntó Milk dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Bueno, hoy todo los crio de elite de la edad de Gohan serán enviado a otro planeta…-

-QUEEEEEEEEE!- Gritó.

\- Pensé que lo sabias… espera ¿a dónde vas?- Gine trató de alcanzarla mientras Milk se precipitaba hacia la salida, pero no pudo. – Ay no…-

* * *

El trayecto duro cinco días enteros hasta llegar al planeta de destino. La nave entró en la atmosfera y muy pronto se estrelló creando un gran cráter en medio de una espesa vegetación. La compuerta se abrió y Gohan que recién había despertado se frotó los ojos y salió lentamente mirando a su alrededor.

\- Que es este lugar… - Dijo bostezando. - Que es lo que tengo que hacer… -

 **FLASH BACK**

 ** _\- ¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer en un entrenamiento? ¿Dígame que es lo que tengo que hacer para comenzar a entrenar?_**

 ** _-Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que estuve diciendo?- Recriminó Nappa masajeándose la cien.- lo explicare por última vez… Lo primero es que no debes hacer nada… Solo sobrevivir.-_**

 ** _-¿Que sobrevivir? -_**

 ** _-Así es, deberás vivir en el planeta donde serás enviado, solo. Si llegas a sobrevivir seis meses solo, un soldado del planeta te enseñara lo básico de como pelear.-_**

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Gohan se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a sollozar. Miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta que estaba en el medio de la nada, en un planeta desconocidos, y completamente solo. Su llanto se intensifico.

\- AHHHH estoy solito y tengo miedooo!- Dijo mientras una extraña lagartija se subía sobre su pierna izquierda, lo que hizo se calmara y lo miró. – ¡Una lagartija… Hola!-

La lagartija empezó a correr asustada. A lo que Gohan se levantó y la persiguió.

\- ¡¿Espera, a dónde vas?!- Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una zona rocosa donde habían extrañas torres de rocas. En eso la lagartija se escabulle entre las rocas y la pierde de vista. Gohan se detuvo y calmó su respiración.

-Oye qué mala eres… yo solo quería saludarte.-

De repente escuchó unos fuertes pasos acercarse. Volteó y vio un enorme dinosaurio asechándolo. Tragó saliva y lentamente retrocedió. El dinosaurio hizo un fuerte rugido, mostrando sus afilados dientes y empezó a correr hacia Gohan.

Gohan se estremeció y empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, pero el dinosaurio cada vez lo alcanzaba más. -Ahhhhhhhh!- En un descuido Gohan se tropieza con una piedra y cae al piso, y cuando la bestia estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo y devorarlo, Gohan cerró los ojos y desapareció para luego reaparecer en la cima de una de las torre de rocas a unos cincuenta metros de alto.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedido? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Se acercó al borde del precipicio y el dinosaurio que lo había perseguido estaba buscando a su presa confundido. Retrocedió nuevamente y se sentó cerca de una gran roca.

-¡Ahhhhh no voy a poder bajar de aquí, auxilioooo! - Sollozo Gohan. - ¡Que alguien me ayude!-

La noche había caído y se podía escuchar todo tipo de ruidos raros y gruñidos de animales salvajes. Gohan estaba recostado en posición fetal temblando.

\- Ay... tengo mucho frio…- Dijo sollozando. - … y miedo... y hambre…-

De repente soplo una briza y cayeron dos manzanas a su lado.

\- ¿Manzanas? ¡Manzana, manzana!- Dijo feliz estirando su manito y recogiendo una de ellas. –¡Es una manzana, que suerte!-

Pero antes de darle un bocado, se levantó, reflexionando un minuto, luego miró a su alrededor en busca de algún árbol pero no había ninguno. _Como era posible… se supone que las manzanas vienen de los arboles_ …- Pensó. – Ah no importa…- Dijo alegre comiendo como si no hubiera mañana. – ¡Uyyyy que feaaaaa, esta amarga… quiero un platillo preparado por mi mama!-

Desde lo lejos, un ser flotaba en el aire lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser visto. Este había sido designado para controlar el comportamiento y desarrollo de Gohan.

-Maldición que clase de saiyajin es este… Me dijeron que enviarían a un crio elite….- Gruño la criatura.

Al terminar con las dos manzanas, Gohan se dirigió hacia el borde del precipicio y retrocedió.

-Tengo mucho miedo…- Susurro resignándose y acurrucándose cerca de una gran roca. El cansancio fue ganando rápidamente territorio y cerró sus ojitos aun húmedos por las lágrimas.

\- Esta es la primera y última vez que te ayudo… y si no sobrevives querrá decir que es un saiyajin de tercera clase que no merece su rango…-

* * *

-GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- Gritó Milk histérica, ingresando al área de despegue y aterrizaje derribando alguno saiyajins de tercera clase y algunos seres de otras razas.

-¿Quién demonio es esta mujer?- Preguntó Nappa sorprendido.

-Es la mujer de Kakaroto…- Dijo Uta suspirando. Recordaba perfectamente lo difícil que había sido tratar con esa mujer.

-La mujer de Kakaroto?- Dijo el saiyajin mirando detrás de la mujer a los que habían sido derribado.

-DONDE ESTA MI GOHAN?- Gritó la mujer, buscando por todos lados.

-¡Oye! Qué demonios estás haciendo.- Preguntó el pelado, pero la mujer hizo caso omiso. – ¡Mujer, te estoy hablando! – Dijo tomándola del brazo.

Milk lo miró con furia y por unos instantes Nappa se sintió intimidado pero rápidamente se recompuso. Milk trató de zafarse como pudo pero no lo logro por lo que optó lanzarles unas cuantas patadas.

-Vaya quien lo diría…- Rió Nappa - ¿Realmente piensas que podrás hacer daño con golpes tan ridículos como ese? -

-¡Ya me canse! Hasta cuándo van a seguir molestando a Gohan!- Preguntó Milk furiosa, mientras que Nappa solo reía burlón.

\- Ese niño ya está viajando al planeta donde tendrá que sobrevivir.-

\- ¡QUE DIJISTE!-

-¡Milk! – Gritó Goku apareciendo en escena y corriendo hacia ellos. – Nappa suelta a mi mujer ahora mismo.-

-Deberías educar un poco más a tu mujer Kakaroto… podría meterse en problemas…- Dijo riendo. - Pero debo admitir que me entretuvo un rato.-

-¡¿Que dijiste estúpido machista?!- Grito Milk dándole un puñetazo en la cara pero ni siquiera le dejo marca. - ¿Goku acaso tú permitiste que Gohan se fuera?-

Todos los saiyajins miraban perplejo el intercambio de la pareja. Nappa había retrocedido por los escandalosos gritos de la mujer que rompían sus tímpanos.

\- Milk ya cálmate…- Trató Goku. - Yo...

-Lo sabía… No puedo confiar en ti, siempre estás pensando en pelear. – Dijo rabiosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -¡ Y ahora quieres involucrar a tu hijo al enviarlo un año fuera para que entrene!-

-Pero Milk es que yo…-

\- ¡Hmph!- Hizo Milk dándole la espalda. - No piensas ni un poco en lo que debe estar pasando mi pobrecito de Gohan….-

\- Milk escu….-

-¡Cállate!- Gritó la mujer con las lágrimas en los ojos. - En estos momentos mi pobrecito de Gohan debe estar solo, con mucha hambre y mucho miedo…-

\- Pero Milk….- Dijo Goku dudoso. - Yo también me acabo de enterar que enviarían a los niños hoy…. Pero entiende que es parte del entrenamiento saiyajin…-

\- Es tradición saiyajin para esto y para lo otro… estoy cansada de sus estúpidas tradiciones y costumbres…. Tú en lo único que piensas es en eso… GOHAN ES SOLO UN NIÑO DE 4 AÑOS!

-Y es un saiyajin!- Dijo Vegeta con voz ronca y autoritaria, no gustándole para nada los gritos estridentes de la mujer.

Todos los presentes sobre saltaron al escuchar la voz del príncipe. – Majestad- dijeron todos al unísono reverenciándolo.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Preguntó el príncipe.

-Majestad, los críos ya fueron enviados a los planetas.-

-Hmph…. ¿Entonces porque todos siguen aquí holgazaneando?- Gruñó el príncipe dirigiéndose hacia Kakaroto y su mujer.- Así que era verdad… tú eras esa mujer que causo problemas con mis soldados…-

Milk iba a contestar pero Goku le tapó la boca y la mantuvo entre sus brazos para que no se moviera.

-Vegeta… te equivocas Milk no es esa mujer. Ella solo vino a despedirse de su hijo.-

-Como te atreves a dirigirte al príncipe de esa manera insolente.- Dijo Nappa a punto de golpearlo.

-¡Silencio!- Gritó el príncipe. – ¡Nappa retírate si ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí! Y todos ustedes… ¿¡que acaso están de vacaciones o qué?!-

Todos se miraron entre si tensos, rápidamente lo reverenciaron una última vez para luego dirigirse hacia la salida.

-¡Kakaroto, quiero que a partir de mañana tu mujer haga las pruebas de combate, si pasa, estará en el grupo de los soldados tercera clase y los demás terrícolas.-

-Pero Vegeta…- Se inquietó Goku, en ese momento Milk mordió la mano de Goku quien la soltó inmediatamente.

\- ¡AYYYYY… Eso dolió, porque me mordiste Milk?!-

Vegeta los miró perplejo, mientras empezaban una nueva discusión ignorándolo totalmente. El príncipe se tapó los oídos de lo fuerte que chillaba la mujer y se alejó para dirigirse hacia la salida. – Que molestos…. no tengo tiempo para estas ridiculeces.- Pero detuvo sus pasos, algo había llamado su atención o mejor dicho alguien.

Una melena azul ligeramente despeinada y unas cuantas manchas de aceite en el rostro, salió de la sala de control seguido de Fennel.

\- ¡Excelente trabajo Bulma! Mañana ven a verme y discutiremos del próximo proyecto.- Felicito el saiyajin antes de retirarse.

-¡Muchas gracias, si mañana estaré ahí a primera hora!- Respondió feliz y estirándose para relajar sus músculos. De repente escucha una fuerte discusión que atrae su atención. – Conozco esas voces…- murmuró volteándose. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se los frotó. ¿No puede ser acaso estaba alucinando por el cansancio? Era Goku… y Milk?

-¡ERES UN TONTO! – Gritó Milk. - Ni si quieras piensas en Gohan…. Desde que llegamos aquí, te la has pasado entrenando…. no te ha importado nade de cómo me pueda estar sintiendo…. – Terminó de decir sollozando y tapándose la cara.

-No... No digas eso por favor…- Dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro para tratar calmarla.

Si, definitivamente eran ellos pensó Bulma sonriendo alegremente al encontrarse con sus amigos. Corrió hacia ellos y saltó en los brazos de Goku. Goku sorprendido se dejó hacer mientras Milk se ponía toda roja de la furia elevando de repente su ki.

-¡OYE Bulma que crees que estás haciendo!-

-¡Milk... que feliz me hace verlos aquí!- Dijo la peli azul con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Bulma! ¿También estabas en Vegetasei? ¿Cómo es que nunca te vi en todo este tiempo?-

-¡Bueno lo que pasa es que estuve en el laboratorio!-

-Ahhh con que estas en el laboratorio.- Dijo pensativo.

-¿Y dime los muchachos también están aquí?- Preguntó entusiasmada. – ¿Yamcha está aquí?-

\- Bueno… si….- Dijo Goku incomode. Bulma miró a Milk y a Goku alternamente emocionada, en eso su vista se enfoca en alguien detrás de ellos, y es ahí donde se encuentra con los ojos azabaches del Príncipe quien la miraba fijamente.

Bulma desvió levemente la mirada tragando saliva, y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal tensándose. Hacia un mes que no se había cruzado con él, se había completamente olvidado de esa penetrante y fría mirada. Vegeta al ver su reacción se mantuvo en silencio con los brazos cruzados y apoyado contra uno de los muros. Solo una sonrisa de costado adornaba su rostro.

ÉL también se había olvidado de la mujer. Había estado tan ocupado, entre su entrenamiento, los asuntos del palacio y los preparativos con su prometida, que se había olvidado completamente que esa mujer existía y le pertenecía. Le gustare o no a su padre, sea o no científica, él decidiría lo que haría con ella.

-¿Bulma estas bien?- Preguntó Kakaroto viendo el rostro de Bulma palidecer.

-Hum…. si… solo que aún no me acostumbro tanto a la gravedad del planeta…- Respondió Bulma. " _Que patética escusa Bulma….._ "

-Estas segura que solo es eso….-

\- Si… hum…. lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir… - Finalizó mientras salía corriendo por los pasillos.

-Qué será que le pasa…-

\- ¡Kakaroto, espero no se te haya olvidado que tienes asuntos pendientes!-

\- ¿Qué? Ah sí, es cierto casi se me olvida!- Dijo recordando. – Milk vamos a casa….-

-aun no termino contigo Goku.-

-Si lo se… pero continuemos esta conversación en casa….-

-Más te vale que no me mientas….- Finalizó dándose la vuelta con los brazos cruzados. Goku suspiró y la siguió sin más.

-Hmph- Hizo por ultimo mientras se daba vuelta y se retiraba por los pasillos, siguiendo el mismo trayecto que una cierta peli azul había hecho minutos antes.

* * *

Continuara….


End file.
